Girls Night
by Lemon-One-Shot
Summary: What supposed to be just a one-shot now turn into a multi-request story. If you have a request then leave it as a review. However I only do story if it got Annabeth or Sally or both in it and no PERCY and definitely no GAY request. If you're Percabeth then DO NOT READ THIS. If you open minded then please continues.
1. Warning

First of all I'm sorry if this story insult you feeling. This fanfic was made because I lose a stupid bet with my girlfriend and I had to write and post it in front of her.

Let me get this straight, I'M A PERCABETH FAN. I will and always support the PERCABETH. But since I lose I HAD to write this. Hades I even feel sick when I wrote this.

If you are Percabeth or Jasper or Polly (I have no idea what Poseidon and Sally couple name) then this story ISN'T for you. I repeat; THIS STORY ISN'T FOR YOU.

Turn back wipe you history and never click this story again because this story consist of a HEAVY LEMON SCENE between Annabeth, Sally, Poseidon, Zeus and Jason. If you don't like this type of story then DON'T CLICK.

I welcome a flame review but any over fan boy flame review like; "You faggot Annabeth belong tp Percy" or "How could you wrote this you jackass remove this piece of shit you heartless' or any review I deem to idiotic will be deleted.

So once again I will say if this story isn't you cup of tea; THEN FOR GODS SAKE DON'T READ IT.

Again I'm sorry and if you sure you okay with this type of story the proceed.


	2. Annabeth-Zeus-Jason-Poseidon-Sally

Sally Jackson was sitting alone in a cafe on the big apple. She look at her watch and just on time three man arrived. She greet two of them and kiss the other one passionately. Gods his tongue is so talented.

"it's good to see you again Sally" Poseidon said as they part. Sally nodded as a young waiter came and took they order.

"So are we on for tonight" Zeus said as he scan sally body. Noticing that the king of gods is cheeking her out sally unzip her jacket and bend down giving Zeus and his son Jason a little preview of her breast.

"Of course we are but I need to confirm this Zeus, this is one time only right?" She asked seriously.

"Of course Sally dear, just one time. I promise" Zeus winked at her. Sally nodded satisfied with his answer and they spend the afternoon together. Looking at the boys perfect body, her dark side was dancing with excitement and she lick her lips. Oh she just can't wait for tonight.

It had been month since Annabeth had seen Percy and she missed his big cock and companionship which is why she agreed to go out with Sally. They decide to make tonight a girls night since Percy and Paul has decide to went on a road trip to bond. They were just going to cruise a couple of local hot spots and have some fun. They stopped at this once club and they ran into three guys that they knew; Zeus, Poseidon and Jason who decide to have some fun after having some argument with Piper. Annabeth who is stressed with the exam and Sally who was tired with Paul work decide to danced with the guys and the guys kept buying the drinks. Unknown to Annabeth Zeus spike something into they drink.

Annabeth had more wine then normal and she was a little tipsy but she was also feeling very romantic. Wine did that to her. Annabeth did not object when Zeus invited everyone back to his palace for a nightcap since Hera is still on exile, her punishment for what she did during the war against Gaea. Annabeth found herself on the sofa with Zeus and she had no idea where Sally, Poseidon and Jason were. Zeus took Annabeth in his arms and kissed her. Annabeth knew she shouldn't be alone with Zeus but the kiss felt so good and Annabeth knew that she couldn't stop it when her mind was intoxicated.

Zeus and Annabeth continued to kiss and Zeus pushed his tongue into Annabeth's mouth. Annabeth responded and let her tongue slip into Zeus's mouth. Annabeth felt Zeus's hands on her body and one hand fondled her breasts through her blouse and bra. Zeus's hands felt good so Annabeth let him feel her breasts even though her mind tried so hard to resist it. As hard as she try Annabeth feel like she didn't have the strength to stop him when he pulled her blouse out of her shorts and caressed her bare firm belly. She also didn't stop him when his hand covered her bra covered breast. It's like her lust took control her body and she have a few idea who's fault is it.

Zeus reached behind Annabeth and with precision he unsnapped the clasp on her bra, something that he has master for millennium. Annabeth felt the material loosen around her breasts and she gasped into Zeus's mouth. Annabeth's mind repeatedly told her she should stop him but her body told her to let him continue. It felt good to be in the arms of a man again, it had been months since she was with Percy. All of the feeling she feel tonight make Annabeth didn't stop Zeus when he removed her blouse and bra nor did she stop him when he kissed and sucked on her tits and nipples. She also didn't stop him when he unfastened her Bermuda shorts and slid them down her shapely legs and she didn't stop him when he hooked his fingers in her panties and removed them. In fact Annabeth's lifted her hips making it easier for Zeus to slip the panties down her hips.

Annabeth was now naked on the sofa and she was breathing hard. Zeus maneuvered between her legs and placed Annabeth's legs on his shoulders. Then he dipped his head between her legs and kissed her inner thighs. Annabeth was almost panting with desire as she anticipated Zeus's mouth on her pussy. Zeus did not disappoint Annabeth as he ran his tongue over her vulva and gently prodded the outer lips of her pussy. Zeus teased her a little more before Annabeth couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his head and pulled it into her pussy. Zeus smile softly as he slipped his tongue in her and licked around inside searching for her clit. Annabeth jumped as if she had been struck with an electric shock when Zeus's mouth covered her clit and gently nibbled it.  
>'Di Immortales, he's so good' her mind shout in ecstasy.<p>

Annabeth orgasmed quickly as she held Zeus's face to her pussy and humped it at him. Zeus grabbed her shapely ass and held her as she climaxed. Annabeth gasped aloud as she came and groaned as Zeus licked her pussy and he kissed her inner thighs as she recovered from her first orgasm in quite some time. Zeus got up and stood between Annabeth's splayed legs. He took off all his clothes and Annabeth watched as his erect cock came into view. His size are so big as her boyfriend and it's remind her of him, guilt start to fill in her heart but it was too late as at that moment Annabeth just wanted a cock in her.

'You our now, Daughter of Athena' Zeus though and with a smirk on his face he positioned his cock at the entrance of Annabeth's pussy and pushed it in. His cock slid in easily and Zeus knew immediately that she had been fucked plenty of times. Zeus fucked her fast and hard causing Annabeth to cum again before he did. Then Zeus positioned Annabeth on all fours so that he could fuck her doggy style. Zeus put his cock back into her pussy and began the steady motion of fucking her from behind. Annabeth was resting her head on the arm of the sofa when she sensed the presence of someone else. Poseidon had entered the room and he was standing totally naked waving his erect cock in front of Annabeth. Now she know why Percy's cock was so large, he inherent it from his father. Poseidon moved closer and Annabeth bent forward a little so that she could take his vibrant erect cock into her mouth. As if in a trance Annabeth accepted the cock in her mouth and proceeded to suck on it. Annabeth was now bent over sucking Poseidon's prick as she held it in position with her hand while Zeus fucked her from behind. Poseidon smile as he always have an eye for Annabeth. The only reason he keep his pant on was because he love his son too much and the respect he have for her mother. But tonight after they little adventure with Sally along with the persuasion from Zeus and the way Annabeth tease him at the bar, he finally give in.

Zeus whispered, "You have a beautiful ass and pussy Annabeth, so fuckable."

"I agree brother Annabeth you are such a masterpiece" Hearing the King of Gods and the father of his boyfriend praise her somehow make Annabeth aroused more.

Annabeth held Poseidon's cock perfectly in her mouth as she sucked, nibbled and bobbed up and down on it. Annabeth gasped as Zeus's thrust pushed her forward causing Poseidon's cock to hit the back of her throat. She almost gagged but she recovered quickly and returned to licking and sucking every inch of the beautiful cock in her mouth. It was her first threesome and Annabeth thought how she must look at the moment being fucked doggy style while gobbling a cock down her throat.

Jason entered the room and stood nearby watching the scene stroking his manhood, not wanting to miss a second of the wonderful display of Annabeth giving up her modesty and enjoying the assault on her shapely body. Jason always has a thing for Annabeth since the day he meet her at the Grand Canyon. Just like Poseidon, he keep his distance because of his respect to Percy and his love to Piper. With his fight the night before and Zeus flirty gene took the best of him he decide to play alone with his father idea to fuck the Architect of Olympus. Jason could see Zeus's cock entering her with long, regular, penetrating strokes with his hips slapped against Annabeth's curvy buttocks. Zeus held her firmly by her hips and Poseidon held onto her head. Jason watched Poseidon's thick cock as it slipped down into her throat before easing out to momentarily rest between her lips and then slide back in again.

Neither of them was rushing the experience as they wanted to enjoy Annabeth's body. They wanted to savor her submissiveness and the eagerness with which she had given herself over to their sexual advances. It's not often you manage to make a Daughter of Athena submit. Annabeth was helpless in their dual grasp and beautifully exposed. At first she had been reluctant but now she wanted it to go on and on, thrilling her and fucking her deeply. She didn't think about it any longer, her mind has lost completely and she just listened to her body and went with the flow. As she sucked, nibbled and pushed back onto the godly cocks in her the feeling was incredible.

Annabeth groaned as Zeus rammed up into her cunt with each thrust and Poseidon held her blonde hair gently as he controlled her head movements over his cock. Poseidon held his cock with one hand as it moved in and out between Annabeth's willing lips, until finally he had reached his pinnacle, then he withdrew slightly and held Annabeth firmly so that he could shoot in her mouth and over her face. Annabeth was in such an aroused state from the cock pounding into her at the rear that she paid no attention to Poseidon's positioning. Then his thick ejaculation shot into her mouth and splashed all over her face. Poseidon held his cock close so that his milky seed hit Annabeth's cheeks, chin and forehead. Annabeth also felt the liquid enter her mouth as she held her lips open in an attempt to capture it all. She felt the fountain spew all over her face and her tongue darted out to lick around her lips. She felt the warmth as cum dribbled down her face as Poseidon held her head in place. He then pushed his wilting member back into her mouth again and urged her to suck him dry.

"Lick it, Annabeth, lick me clean," Poseidon ordered and Annabeth obligingly sucked and licked until every drop was taken into her mouth. Pride and honor was thrown away as she clean the cock of her mother rival.

Zeus still held Annabeth and he was still thrusting his vibrant cock into her from behind. Jason now wanted to enjoy the woman who was their plaything.

"Let's take her into her bedroom," said Jason as he watched Zeus enjoying himself.

Zeus eased himself out of Annabeth's succulent body. Annabeth raised herself to a standing position and Zeus enveloped his arms around her waist to tease her cunt lips with his fingers again. Annabeth was on a high as she had almost been brought to another orgasm. She held Zeus's fingers on her cunt and he guided her to the bedroom. Annabeth was opening her legs wider to accept Zeus's intruding fingers. She was overcome with desire and she wanted to rub her own clit frantically. She wanted so badly to cum again.

"Oh please, please, fuck me, just fuck me," Annabeth pleaded.

Zeus was grasping her bullet-like nipples, tweaking and pulling them playfully. Annabeth was enjoying the tug on her nipples and the fingers up inside her cunt. Her eyes closed and she emitted audible sighs of enjoyment.

"Do you want to lay down Annabeth? I am sure that you are ready to lie down, are you?" Jason asked already knowing the answer.

Zeus and Jason gently guided Annabeth to the bed and had her lie comfortably on her back. The two gods and the new Roman _pontifex_ stood at the side and the foot of her bed. She looked sexy and vulnerable in their presence. Annabeth's fingers made their way back to her pussy and she caressed her clit as she watched Jason climb up from the foot of the bed and kneel between her thighs. He leaned in towards her and moved his face close to her pussy.

"Oh my God, oh no, oh yes," gasped the wanton Annabeth as she felt the first caress of Jason's firm tongue on the wetness of her cunt.

His tongue pushed her lips open and darted in and out. 'Gods she taste delicious' Jason then licked and pushed at her protruding clit, sending Annabeth into spasms. Annabeth's hips lifted up and down off the bed to meet Jason's lapping tongue as he gripped her open thighs and licked, slurped and nibbled her pussy. Every now and then Jason would push his fingers into her to open her cunt lips.

"Do you like this Annabeth? Do you like being licked and finger fucked," whispered Zeus as her head thrashed from side to side and her hips arched up even higher. Annabeth just nodded in an effort to answer. The Lord of sky smile smugly, happy to know that she was their tonight. The potion he get from Eros has worked it magic.

"Good Annabeth, then take this," Zeus said as he lifted her head off the pillow with one hand and fed his throbbing cock into her eager mouth.

"Go on Annabeth, take some more into your mouth. You know you love it," Zeus added as almost his entire vibrant young pecker disappeared down into Annabeth's eager throat.

She moved her head up and down rapidly on Zeus's cock, pumping in and out of her mouth with her neck supported by Zeus's large hand. She bucked up and down to meet Jason's tongue as it explored the very innards of her cunt. Her breathing was coming in short gasps as her free hand held Jason's head firmly into her cunt.

Jason moved away from Annabeth's pussy and delayed her orgasm prolonging her need to cum. Annabeth's fingers dashed back to her wet open pussy and frantically rubbed her raging clit. Poseidon had gathered his second wind, and his old cock was rampant again after watching Annabeth writhe and gasp on her bed, pleading for release. Poseidon came and knelt between Annabeth's luscious open thighs and played at the open lips with his fingers. He pushed two digits into her warm hole going a little farther each time, then three fingers, then four, each time going that little bit further.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Annabeth? Do you want to cum, do you?" Poseidon asked as he finally pushed his fingers deep into the inner of Annabeth's open legs and used his thumb to toy with her clitoris.

She was rapturous, bucking and grunting through her full mouth, grasping Zeus's cock and swallowing as deeply as she could, and her breasts moved beautifully as her body shook to the movements on the bed. Poseidon's fingers were hidden in the folds of Annabeth's cunt, and then he slowly withdrew but held the lips wide open so he could see the wonderful juices that lay at the entrance to Annabeth's body. His fingers were running with Annabeth's fluids, and Poseidon gently rubbed one of them down the crease in Annabeth's bottom and pushed gently at her firm anus. Annabeth let out a little gasp but then continued with the task of sucking the cock in her throat. Poseidon eased his finger further into Annabeth's ass.

Annabeth was focused on the strong finger of her would be father in law in her ass and her own need to cum when she felt the familiar signs of a cock pulsing in her mouth. Zeus was there, his strokes had quickened dramatically, and he was holding on to her head more firmly. Annabeth realized that she was going to get more cum in her mouth as Zeus slipped out and held his cock over her face.

"Keep your mouth open, Annabeth, that's it," directed Zeus as the first spurt fired back into Annabeth's mouth.

Zeus couldn't control himself and the rest of his spunk went everywhere, hitting Annabeth's chin and forehead and cheeks. Her face was cum covered and soaked again, and she smiled as she flicked her tongue at the throbbing cock. Poseidon's finger was still nestled wonderfully up Annabeth's ass, but she still hadn't come herself, and she was now frantic. Jason had climbed into the bed next to Annabeth and he lay on his back with his big cock standing up like a pole. Poseidon told Annabeth to sit on Jason's cock as he slipped his intrusive finger out of her ass. Annabeth moved cautiously over Jason's torso and slowly lowered her body onto his. Jason pushed the helmet of his cock at her open cunt lips. Annabeth moaned as she lowered her torso and felt the marvelous cock thrust inside her. Jason held her shapely hips as Annabeth felt his rod go into her pussy like a knife through warm butter. The two of them began to fuck, up and down, in and out. Annabeth's sexually charged body spasmed each time she descended onto the wonderful weapon that was hammering her pussy. Finally she was getting what she craved, a good fucking and now she was ready to give in to any abuse of her body by these three naughty men. Annabeth then felt Poseidon's wonderful finger re-enter her ass which heightened her thrills even more.

"Oh yes, yes, ah," Annabeth gasped and Poseidon had to hold his finger firmly in Annabeth's bottom as she bucked furiously up and down on Jason's penetrating cock in her cunt.

"Come on Annabeth, you want it, you want two cocks in your body, fucking you hard, going right up inside you together. Come on Annabeth say it, say what you want," Poseidon and Jason said enticing her.

"Yes, yes, go on, please, fuck me, both of you, fuck me in my ass too Poseidon, fuck me and show me why Percy father" Annabeth cried out. Poseidon smile when he heard his son name. He know that Percy has fuck Annabeth hard but tonight she will know where he got his skill from.

Annabeth felt Poseidon's finger gradually slide out of her ass although it didn't stop her from continuing to enjoy the big cock thrusting up into her as Jason held her hips and brought her down on him every other second. The solid hardness of Poseidon's wonderful rampant cock was prodding between her ass cheeks and Annabeth felt it touch her anus. Poseidon put his hands around her waist to steady himself as his cock at her rear pushed hard against her ass. It opened her anus beautifully and slowly moved into Annabeth's body. She felt so wicked and so erotic as if she were high on a sexual drug. She was in heaven, just pure heaven. Slowly and surely, Poseidon held Annabeth's waist and pushed in and out, each time going in a little further until his penis was deep inside Annabeth's bottom. Poseidon had lubricated his cock and it easily slid into Annabeth's experienced ass. Poseidon knew instantly that Percy has done her ass and he done it well. His pubic hairs brushed against her shapely bottom as it filled her asshole. No sounds were audible from Annabeth as she held her breath with the two big cocks implanted deeply within her. Jason and Poseidon moved steadfastly and surely up and down, in and out, back and forth. They held to her hips and waist to keep her in place and allowed their cocks to grind away. She was pushing hard down onto Jason as he pounded up into her cunt and she tried to hold herself firmly so that she could get the full benefit of Poseidon's ass fucking.

"Annabeth, do you want it deeper up your ass?" Poseidon asked her.

"Yes, yes, deeper, fuck me up my ass deeper," She screamed and then momentarily felt ashamed of her own language. She has never shout such thing when she was with Percy.

The two men were controlling their movements very well but Annabeth was out of control as she raced toward a shattering orgasm. Poseidon and Jason were determined to go on and on, enjoying the college girl who was now at their mercy.

"Harder, harder, please just fuck me harder," she was screaming now as two men just smiled and carried on their rhythmic fucking of her hot body.

Zeus was thoroughly entranced by the whole episode going on in front of his eyes, and it hadn't taken long for his godly body to come alive again. He watched the attractive Annabeth being fucked up her ass and at the same time up her gloriously ripe cunt by his son and brother. Annabeth was totally out of control and Zeus wanted to enjoy her some more himself. Zeus could hear her gasping and whimpering at the same time as his two associate still fucked her with all their energy. Zeus could also see that Annabeth was experiencing a fabulous orgasm which she obviously had no control over. Annabeth couldn't control herself. It was stupendous as waves of ecstasy rolled over her causing her body to shake with tremors. Annabeth's nails dug into Jason's shoulders as she went through her magnificent orgasm, the feelings were unstoppable. Zeus was suddenly at the head of her bed in front of her face.

"Come on, Annabeth do me again," Zeus directed.

Annabeth saw the rock hard cock being offered to her mouth. Jason held her arms at her side and Annabeth had no option but to part her lips and allow Zeus to once more fill her mouth with his throbbing prick. Zeus didn't wait for Annabeth to start sucking his cock but instead he held her head and started to fuck her wet mouth as though it was her ass or her cunt. Annabeth did not object and she took the cock in and out of her mouth, enjoying the thrill of a third cock thrusting into one of her orifices. Annabeth heard their voices although she was unsure what each one was saying.

"This is it, Annabeth just what you wanted. Three cocks inside you at once, three cocks fucking you at once. What's it like, Annabeth, is it good? Go on Annabeth, fuck us all, fuck three cocks at once, Annabeth, feel our hot spunk spurt into your body at once." They chided.

Annabeth heard some clicking sounds accompanied with a brief flash of light. However Annabeth was too preoccupied and too far gone to pay much attention to it. She was unaware that Sally was moving around the bed taking pictures with a Polaroid camera. Sally who just like Annabeth under the influence of the potion, was also naked and had just awake after being fucked mercilessly by Poseidon and Jason before was very determined of joining in the action but she first wanted pictures of Annabeth's first group sex and triple penetration.

Annabeth knew that the guys wouldn't stop until they had shot three loads of cum inside her. It didn't matter though, it wasn't about them now; it was about her. She got those squirmy feelings in her belly again and she knew she was on course for another wonderful orgasm. The three men were pounding her hard again and she could only grunt as Zeus's cock fully occupied her mouth. The other two man were humping her body up and down onto their cocks that were hitting her holes with such force. Annabeth had never been so erotically abused with three mighty cocks, two of them were godly deep in her body.

"Get ready Annabeth, we're going to cum inside you," one of them said.

Annabeth had lost all control over her actions. She looked into Zeus's electric blue eyes as he held her head more firmly and she allowed his cock to stretch her lips wide apart. She used her tongue to play and poke at his tool as it sped in and out of her throat and she knew that he would be cumming soon. They actions were such that Annabeth knew that this time they would truly not stop until they had all ejaculated again and she received their powerful loads gushing into her. Annabeth was already sore and it was still early in the night. She knew she was in for a long night given the recuperative powers of these young studs.

Poseidon suddenly stopped thrusting into Annabeth's bottom and held onto her tightly. She could feel a warm sensation inside her ass and she realized that the first ejaculation was being fired into her. The other two did not slow up and from their rapid strokes she knew they were close as well. Jason grunted from under her and almost stopped completely as he held Annabeth's body down firmly on his thighs. A few more short strokes and he pushed up into her body groaning as his spunk gushed into her cunt. She could feel the liquids spurt up into her pussy and her ass and then the two cocks rested within her.

The excitement had pushed Annabeth over the top again and, she frantically rubbed her clit against Jason's cock while it was still hard in her. Zeus sensed his two associate had come to a standstill so he pushed harder and faster in and out of Annabeth's willing mouth until he finally lost control.

He held Annabeth's head against him with his cock stuffed in her open mouth as he ejaculated. Annabeth tried to anticipate the inevitable but it was still rather a shock as a torrent of milky, thick liquid fired into her throat and all around her mouth. She gulped and swallowed as quickly as she could as she swished the warm liquid around in her mouth. She shuddered and opened her lips a little wider to let out a sigh causing a trace of white semen to trickle over her lips. Annabeth didn't care as she had climaxed again and again, over and over beautifully, erotically and shamelessly.

The men rested briefly and then they rotated around Annabeth placing their cocks back in her. They began to fuck her again and Annabeth knew that they wouldn't stop until they had all cum in each of her holes and were totally drained. Annabeth then felt hands on her tits and she realized that Sally was next to her fondling her tits. The three cocks drilled Annabeth until they all came again. When the three boys pulled out of Annabeth she collapsed on the bed face down. Annabeth then felt hands on her body rolling her over onto her back.

"Not again," she thought to herself as she felt her thighs spread once more.

Annabeth was unprepared for the next act as Sally dipped her face between Annabeth's legs and lapped at Annabeth's pussy. Sally tasted the commingled juices in Annabeth's pussy and continued to lick Annabeth until she had a mild orgasm. Annabeth didn't think it was possible to cum again but Sally's delicate touch and talented tongue made it happen. Annabeth stared at the girl she saw as her real mother as Sally raised herself up and moved up Annabeth's body. As Sally moved her hips toward Annabeth's head, Annabeth knew what was expected of her.

"Sally, no, please no, don't make me do that," Annabeth pleaded.

"Don't get shy on me now. Besides it's time that you learned to eat pussy," Sally said as she lowered her cunt to Annabeth's mouth.

Sally covered Annabeth's mouth with her pussy as the guys looked on in disbelief. They were witnessing a side of Sally that they never knew existed. The potion did more than bring the desire on the girl.

"Get your tongue in there. Oh yeah, right there you got it. Shit Annabeth you're a natural. We should have done this before," Sally called out.

The guys watched as Sally's body stiffened and she leaned forward putting her hands on the mattress. Sally groaned as she came and she drenched Annabeth's face with her female love juices.

"Oh Annabeth, you did that so well, I'm going to give you a reward. I'm going to let the guys fuck me and cum in my pussy and then you can lick it out." Sally announced.

The guys couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Sally's mouth. They had never seen her like this and she was really excited in her current state. One by one the guys fucked Sally until each one came in her pussy. The guys didn't have much left so their loads were much less than the earlier ones.

"Oh that's good three loads in my pussy. Come here Annabeth and lick my pussy. Suck all that cum from my cunt," Sally ordered.

"Please Sally, don't make me do this. I really don't want to do this!" Annabeth begged again. She wanted too but her morale was battling against it and it was losing.

"Oh stop being such a baby and get over her and eat me," Sally told Annabeth as if she were scolding her.

Annabeth move up toward Sally and the guys watched her closely. Sally sat up and propped up the pillows so she could watch Annabeth eat her pussy. Annabeth sheepishly knelt in front of Sally and lowered her mouth to Sally's pussy. Sally was like a mistress awaiting Annabeth to service her. Annabeth ran her tongue along Sally's cum dripping slit and she could taste the combined juices of male and female orgasms.

"Get you tongue in there deep, there is plenty of cum to be sucked out of my cunt," Sally directed.

Annabeth plunged her tongue deeper into Sally's pussy and sought out the loads of cum. Annabeth could taste Sally's sweet juices as she sucked hard and bit on her clit. Annabeth was still sucking hard on Sally's pussy trying to milk every last drop of cunt juice from her when Sally patted Annabeth on the head and spoke.

"Well done, well done Annabeth," Sally congratulated her.

Annabeth turned over and buried her face in the pillow as if to hide from everyone. She had never expected to have sex with a woman much less her boyfriend's mother and with three guys, one of them was the one who impregnate her, witnessing the act. The four of them left the bedroom and let Annabeth rest in bed. It had been quite a night for Annabeth and she couldn't believe everything that she did. The evening started out so innocently and she even enjoyed making love with Zeus. She couldn't believe that she got so carried away and let her guard down as she did.

About an hour later, Sally came in the bedroom to wake Annabeth. Sally whispered that they it's time to get back home. Annabeth moved slowly as she got dressed and she was silent on the ride back. Poseidon drove Annabeth and Sally in his sea green Lamborghini Huracan to they home with Annabeth sitting in the back seat by herself. Annabeth was dead tired to think why Poseidon would drive them instead of just teleport. When they arrived Sally kissed Poseidon good night and thanked him for a great evening. Annabeth didn't say a word but walked right into the house. Annabeth took a long hot shower that night and then went to bed without speaking another word to Sally. Annabeth lay in bed wondering how she would be able to face her in the morning.

**Once again I'm sorry but here the thing I had made some more and if you want more please leave a review**


	3. Annabeth-Sally

Yuri Time!

That morning Annabeth lay in the bed of her boyfriend's room unknown to her the owner of the house is studying Annabeth's naked form. Licking her lips Sally moved over to Annabeth's bed and got between her son girlfriend's legs. Annabeth woke up slowly with a tingling in her pussy from an intense dream. Annabeth was dreaming she had just been fucked by the King of Gods, her father boyfriend and her best friend and that the girl she always see as her real mother was between her legs licking her pussy. When she opened her eyes she was stunned to see that it was Sally between her spread thighs. Sally's wonderful tongue was slipping up and down Annabeth's wet pussy. Annabeth started to protest but Sally consoled her.

"I couldn't resist you any longer now just lay back and enjoy your wake up call," Sally whispered and then added, "I know you were dreaming about having sex."

Annabeth reached down and stroked Sally's soft lovely hair. She was still confused but it felt so good that she allowed Sally to continue. Sally's long brown hair concealed her face so Annabeth moved it aside so she could watch. Sally's fingers moved to Annabeth's pussy and spread her lips open. Annabeth cried out as Sally touched her pussy with her spread tongue. Sally licked up and down slowly. Annabeth loved having her pussy licked and she wondered for a moment why she had never imagined a woman doing it to her before last night.

A wonderful slippery tongue, slid up and down Annabeth's spread pussy. Sally slid her tongue into Annabeth's core and Annabeth moaned aloud as Sally's tongue slid in and probed. Annabeth wondered what her pussy juice tasted like to Sally and then Annabeth remembered tasting herself last night when Sally kissed her. Sally moved her fingers upward and pulled outward and upward as her tongue flicked against Annabeth's now exposed clit causing Annabeth to cry out in passion. It sent a jolt of joy through Annabeth's whole body.

What Sally did to Annabeth for the next hour was something Annabeth never dreamed a woman could do to her? Annabeth's body exploded again and again. Sally's tongue flicked her clit and her lips sucked and pulled on the nubbin, sending uncontrolled joy and passion through Annabeth again and again. Annabeth didn't know how many times she came. It was an experience she would never forget. Finally Annabeth could stand it no more and pushed Sally away before Sally could start again. Annabeth was weak from her climax.

Annabeth was gasping for air when Sally moved up beside her and kissed her face softly. Annabeth tasted her pussy juice all over Sally's face. Annabeth pulled Sally to her and licked Sally's face, tasting her own juices. Annabeth wanted Sally to know how wonderful she felt and how she loved Sally for kissing her so deeply and so intimately. As they lay close kissing softly Annabeth stroked Sally's satin skin and she told Sally how much it meant to her. When Annabeth had regained her strength they embraced.

"That was the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed that, now I need you to take care of my dripping pussy. I have been waiting for a long time for you to come around," Sally sighed.

Sally relaxed and laid back. Annabeth began with Sally's breasts, kissing and sucking the magnificent nipples. Annabeth sucked them until they stood up hard and the aureole crinkled. Annabeth licked Sally's breasts until they were wet and Sally coached her quietly to cup and kneads them till they were firm, hard and ached wonderfully. At Sally's coaching Annabeth kissed and licked her way down. She kissed Sally's soft stomach and slipped her tongue into her navel. Sally spread her thighs and she had Annabeth kiss and lick her thighs till she squirmed and Annabeth was salivating. Annabeth's face was now so close to Sally's sweet spread pussy. The scent of Sally's sex was wonderful and so exciting.

In the soft light Sally's pussy looked like a pink flower spread open. Her curly brown pussy hair framed her rosy core which was open and gleamed wet from her juices. A drop of Sally's juices ran down to wet her anus. Annabeth could wait no longer and gently slid her tongue out and licked Sally's pussy. Sally's juices were slightly salty and delicious and Annabeth licked her again and again. Sally coached Annabeth to lick it with her tongue flat and then pointed so it could slip into Sally's core.

Sally's juices seemed to flow more and more as Annabeth licked her. Annabeth slid her tongue out and slipped it pointed, spearing into Sally's center. Annabeth then brought her lips down onto the core and sucked gently at first and then harder. Annabeth tasted Sally's sweet juices and Sally moaned as her hips thrust upward. Annabeth slid her tongue as far as she could into Sally who wished it were two or three times longer. Sally moaned softly as Annabeth sucked and pressed her face down against Sally's sex. Annabeth barely heard Sally's voice.

"Annabeth, gently now, find my clit. It is hiding under the hood. Place your fingers at the top and pull upward, then outward and my clit will slide out. It loves to peep out," Sally guided her.

Annabeth did as she was told and she was amazed as Sally's pale pink clit slid in view. Annabeth thought that her own clit was small like a marble but Sally's was much bigger, more like a large pink bean. Annabeth moved close and stared at it then she tentatively reached out with her tongue and licked it. Sally moaned softly.

"Lick the underside of it softly. It's most sensitive there." She moaned as Annabeth licked it softly. "Yes, like that. Oh, Annabeth, Yes! That's so wonderful, again, again!"

Annabeth continued to slowly lick Sally's erect clit and it seemed to get firmer and slightly longer. Annabeth knew from playing with her own clit that if she put a finger on either side, up higher, it would stimulate the hidden shaft. She moved fingers on either side and slid them up and down and she could feel the erect shaft beneath her skin. Sally moaned louder.

"Oh, yes, yes! Now suck it in and out of your lips, in and out. Yes, like that. Oh Annabeth, I'm going to cum. Oh yes, yes," Sally screamed.

Sally covered her mouth with her hand, and her body bowed upward, thrusting upward against Annabeth's mouth. Her legs became rigid as she came. Annabeth sucked and licked Sally's sweet clit till she came at least three times. Annabeth almost came at the same time just from the satisfaction of making Sally cum. Annabeth could feel her own pussy juices flow and her clit ached as it was so hard. Sally finally went limp.

"Oh Annabeth, that was so wonderful. You made love to me so wonderfully. Now move down a little and softly use your tongue to lick my spread pussy. Don't lick my clit it's too sensitive. Just lick slowly from bottom to top. My pussy is so wet and needs your tongue to lap up my juices. Taste me. Taste my love juices!" Sally's hips slowly pushed upward toward Annabeth's tongue.

Annabeth lay between Sally's creamy thighs staring at her pink flower and then she licked her. Sally's juices tasted so wonderful and Annabeth drank them down willingly. Annabeth spent a long time there until Sally's hips began to thrust upward gently at first, then suddenly urgently.

"Oh yes, you are so good. Now slip your fingers up into my wet pussy, gently." Sally directed.

Annabeth had slid her own fingers inside herself many times so she knew what to do. Sally's pussy was so wet Annabeth needed no additional lubrication. Annabeth sucked Sally's clit, and slid first one, then a second finger up into Sally's hot wet opening. Sally moaned with pleasure.

"Now turn your fingers inside me, and as you push them in and out, rotate your hand. It makes it feel so much better. Yes, yes. Like that, rotate them, now deeper. Yes! Oh, Annabeth finger fuck me. Fuck my pussy, while you suck my clit. Oh, I'm dying, yes, oh God, yes." Sally cried out as Annabeth thrust her fingers deep inside Sally's sweet body.

Annabeth never knew it felt so wonderful to make another girl cum. She redoubled her efforts and Sally went wild. Sally's juices flowed over Annabeth's fingers and they made squishy sounds as they moved in and out. When Sally orgasmed again, her pussy squeezed down on Annabeth's fingers and more juices flowed out of Sally's pussy. Finally Sally grasped Annabeth's hand and pulled it out of her pussy.

Sally's whole body glistened with her fine sweat. Annabeth moved up beside her and kissed her cheek as Sally lay gasping for air. Sally's firm breasts gleamed and her nipples looked like two jutting knobs. Annabeth bent over and sucked first one then the other and licked the fine salty sweat from Sally's breast. Annabeth marveled for a moment at what she had just done. When Sally had regained her breath they kissed.

"Oh, Sally, it felt wonderful to make you cum. I felt so thrilled to kiss your sweet pussy and finger fuck you. It made me feel so erotic to know that I was thrilling you. Do you feel like that when you are making love to another woman or to a man," Annabeth went on.

"Oh, yes, yes! That's what makes it all so wonderful. To give pleasure to someone, and watch them, feel them, hear them, enjoy it. Now in addition to men we have each other," Sally replied and added, "But that's enough for this morning, let's take a shower, get dressed and grab some breakfast."

After breakfast Sally and Annabeth spend another time again. Both girl know it was wrong but they didn't care as they had agreed this will be they dirty little secret and they both loved it. As they body tangle Sally remember how she become the woman who follow her desire


	4. Sally-Poseidon

Poseidon was also remembering the day that he and Sally fucked each other once more.

Since Paul has been promoted and was going away so many time Poseidon was curios about Sally sex life. She was still a beautiful woman and she still had that fantastic 34-24-35 figure. Sally had let her brown hair grow out over the years and she was actually more attractive than before. Sally worked as a freelance novel writer so she was spend most of her time at home. One day while she was out buying groceries Poseidon decided to check out her bedroom.

There he found a realistic looking dildo in her nightstand. Poseidon held the dildo in his hand as he inspected it and he couldn't believe how much it looked like a real cock. Poseidon imagined Sally fucking herself with the fake cock and his own cock started to harden. Poseidon fished his own cock out of his pants and stroked it until it was rock hard. Then he compared his size to the dildo. His cock was longer and thicker than the dildo and Poseidon smiled to himself. He let his erection subside and he replaced the dildo in the nightstand. At that moment Poseidon was resolved to catch Sally fucking herself with the fake cock.

The next night Sally was wound up and she couldn't wait to get into bed and thrust her dildo into her overheated pussy. Poseidon was also horny as he has went to a wild party that Apollo has thrown. His thoughts went to Sally and he decided to spy on her that night.

Poseidon zap into Sally house wearing just his sleep shorts and quietly positioned himself outside Sally's bedroom door. He listened intently and he was sure that he heard slight moans and whispers in her room. He turned the door handle slowly and eased the bedroom door open. He could then Sally clearly moaning and whispering to her self.

"Oh yes that's good, right there, oh fuck me," Sally whispered as she moved the dildo around in her pussy.

Sally was thinking about the hard godly body of Poseidon that has took her virginity a long time ago. She imagined that he was fucking her again. Sally thought about the hard body and good sized cock as she fucked herself with the fake cock.

Poseidon's eyes adjusted to the dim lit room and he watched Sally move the rubber dick in and out of her pussy. Sally was still in her nightgown but it was gathered about her waist leaving her naked below her breasts. Poseidon felt his own cock grow into hardness and he decided that it was time to make her his once more. He dropped his sleep shorts and approached Sally's bed with his impressive cock bobbing in front of him. When he got close to the bed he saw that Sally had her eyes closed as she worked the dildo in and out of her pussy.

Poseidon got up on the bed and maneuvered between Sally's legs. He leaned over and took her hand holding the dildo and slowly pulled it from her pussy. Sally panicked when she realized that someone else was in the bedroom and in her bed. Her eyes opened wide and she panicked when she saw Poseidon kneeling between her legs and holding her hand with the dildo in it.

"Oh Poseidon what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here? I can explain this later. You need to leave, please!" Sally stammered.

"Relax Sally, its okay, I think that you would be happier with the real thing," Poseidon replied and then he moved closer to her pussy.

Poseidon then eased his big cock into Sally's pussy. Sally was taken back with the size of him. Her first thoughts were to her husband's cock and he wasn't as big as Poseidon.

"Oh we mustn't, we shouldn't, it is not right! Oh yes, oh it feels so good, oh, oh, fuck me, yes fuck", Sally cried as she was too close to her orgasm to stop now.

Poseidon slid in and out of her pussy slowly allowing Sally to adjust to his size and he continued to go deeper with each thrust until he was buried balls deep in her pussy.

"Oh my its' been too damn long since I been so full of cock, fuck me, make me cum, make it last forever", Sally cried out.

Poseidon pounded her pussy making sure that his cock was in constant contact with her clit. Sally had multiple orgasms as he fucked her. Poseidon pushed her nightgown up over her breasts. Sally had pretty firm tits with rock hard nipples that extended a ½ inch. Poseidon twirled the nipples in his fingers and then leaned over taking one then the other in his mouth. This was the first time Poseidon had seen Sally naked after all those year and he savored every moment.

Sally went wild telling him. "Oh yes, suck my tits, suck my nipples, fuck me good!"

Poseidon could feel his balls start to tighten and he knew it wouldn't be long before he filled Sally's pussy with his godly cum. Sally stiffened and then had another violent orgasm. She forgot that he was experienced far beyond his years as he fucked her and sucked her tits. Gods she miss this.

Sally yelled, "Hold me, please hold me, I'm cummmming!"

Poseidon reached around behind her and pulled Sally toward him as she shook and trembled throughout her intense orgasm. As she was cumming so did Poseidon and he fired a barrage of cum into her pussy. As Sally started to recover Poseidon laid her back down on the bed and slowly fucked her as his cock softened. Poseidon's cock was swimming in her cunt; there was so much jizm in there mingling with her own juices.

"Are you okay Sally?" he asked her.

She looked at him and said, "My Gods, I have never cum like that when I was with Paul, nor have he ever had cum that much in me before. I miss this so much"

Sally looked down at Poseidon's soft cock and took it in her hand, "Oh hello you big boy," she said as she felt his cock harden in her hand.

Sally held her arms open to Poseidon welcoming him between her legs again. Poseidon crawled between her legs and slipped his hard cock back in her pussy. Poseidon never wanted this to end and he wanted to fuck Sally all night. Sally knew this was wrong and she would deal with it tomorrow but right now it felt so good to have a real cock in her. Poseidon fucked her as long as he could before he shot his second load of the night. Sally had multiple orgasms and the final one was so violent she nearly bucked her former lover off her body.

Then Sally collapsed and cried out. "Please stop, I have to rest. I have never been fucked so thoroughly in a long time. I am not sure I can cum any more."

Poseidon stayed in bed with Sally that night and they both slept soundly. The next morning Poseidon woke up first and looked at the beautiful woman lying next to him in bed. It was hard to believe that he had just had the most incredible sex with Sally last night. She looked so angelic sleeping on her back with her cute firm tits poking up in the hair and her hot pussy on display. Poseidon eased her legs apart and lowered his mouth to her vulva unconcerned that he had cum twice in her pussy the night before. He teased Sally with his tongue until her pussy heated up and glistened with moisture. Sally started to stir and reached down to her pussy only to find Poseidon's head between her legs. She opened her legs wider giving Poseidon easier access to her luscious pussy.

Poseidon located her clit and brought a soft moan to Sally's lips as he nibbled it gently. Poseidon recalled the first night they had sex. He then inserted a thick finger into Sally's pussy and continued to tease her hard clit. Sally's pussy was getting wetter and wetter and she started to move her hips with a desire to cum. That was the signal that Poseidon was waiting for and he moved his body up and knelt between her legs. He lined up his huge erect cock with Sally's sopping wet cunt and eased it in. Sally's face tensed with the anticipation of Poseidon's big cock filling her pussy.

Poseidon fucked her slowly at first and then he began to pick up the pace. Soon he was pounding Sally's pussy and fucking her into submission. Sally had orgasm after orgasm as Poseidon relentlessly fucked her. Poseidon just kept at her with his godly morning piss hard-on until she screamed and pleaded with him to stop. Sally's body convulsed in a mind blowing orgasm and then she went limp on the bed. Poseidon smiled to himself and he eased his cock out of Sally's well fucked pussy. He got up and went into the bathroom to relieve himself. He was thrilled with the seduction of Sally and he was proud about how many times she had orgasmed at his hands. Poseidon came back in the bedroom sporting his erection and Sally looked at his godly hard cock.

"I haven't cum yet today Sally," Poseidon announced.

"Please Poseidon I can't, I am tired and sore," Sally begged off.

"Well I will need your mouth then," Poseidon said assertively.

Sally couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her former lover was telling her to suck his cock. Sally hadn't sucked a cock for four years and now Poseidon was pushing his toward her face. As if in a trance Sally took Poseidon cock in her mouth and began to suck on it. Poseidon was charged and he knew that he wouldn't last long. He made up his mind to cum in Sally's mouth so he did not warn her of his impending orgasm.

Sally took Poseidon deeper in her mouth and jerked him off with her hand. Cum flew out of his cock and sprayed the back of her throat. Sally was caught off guard by the force and the volume of his ejaculation and she pulled his cock from her mouth to avoid gagging. Poseidon's semen splashed against Sally's tits and neck as she guided his cock away from her face. After about seven ropes of cum shot out of his cock she squeezed the remaining seed out then took Poseidon's cock back in her mouth and sucked him dry.

Sally then said, "Oh that was some load. I have never seen so much cum. I need a shower now."

After her shower Sally put on her panties and bathrobe and went downstairs to make coffee. Poseidon just threw on a pair of shorts commando style and then joined Sally in the kitchen. Poseidon sat at the kitchen table as Sally stood at the sink facing away from him. Sally was extremely upset over what had happened. She struggled internally with her emotions. She had let her former lover fuck her and she didn't try to stop him. In fact she enjoyed it as it was the best sex she had had in years. But it was wrong, sinful and she couldn't let it happen again.

Sally spoke looking out the kitchen window, "Poseidon what happened last night and this morning can never happen again," she said trying to sound firm but her voice cracked.

Poseidon got up from his chair and walked over to Sally. Sally felt his presence behind her and she trembled. She wondered why she suddenly felt so insecure.

Poseidon put his arms around Sally's waist, pulled her back toward him and nuzzled her neck. He kissed Sally lightly around her ears, and then stuck his tongue in her ear and Sally shivered with excitement. Sally knew she should stop this before it went any further but she couldn't. Poseidon moved his hands up to her breasts and began to massage them through her bathrobe.

"I love you so much Sally," he told her as he moved his hips forward and Sally felt his enormous cock pressing into her bottom through the robe.

Poseidon dropped to his knees behind his, lifted her robe up and eased her panties down and off of her legs. Poseidon trailed kisses up and down each leg and on her ass cheeks. Sally was trembling with desire and she wondered why did she refuse Poseidon offer before. Poseidon turned Sally around toward him and began to tongue her sopping wet pussy. Sally came immediately when his tongue touched her clit but Poseidon grabbed her by both ass cheeks, held Sally's cunt to his mouth and ate her to another orgasm. The second time Sally came violently humping his face and covering it with her pussy juice. Sally had trouble standing so he eased her to the kitchen floor and took off her bathrobe.

Sally lay there waiting in anticipation of what was to happen next when she heard Poseidon say, "Let's go back to bed Sally." Sally smile softly as Poseidon guide her.

Sally lay back on the bed while Poseidon confidently undressed in front of her. His impressive erection jumped out as he removed his underwear and Sally felt a little intimidated by the size of his hard cock. Sally could tell that Poseidon was proud of his manhood as he openly displayed himself in front of her. Poseidon moved up on the bed between Sally's legs and eased his huge cock into her cunt. Sally had never felt so full in all her life, as she had the past 24 hours. Poseidon fucked her slowly and then gradually picked up the pace as Sally once again adjusted to his size. Soon he was pounding Sally's pussy and bringing her off to multiple orgasms. Sally had never come so many times in my life a she had with Poseidon.

Sally's last orgasm was violent as she humped her pussy against him pleading with him to fuck her and hold her. Poseidon held Sally tight as he filled her cunt with so much cum that it rushed out of her as fast as it rushed in. Sally scream as she been a thoroughly fucked and so full of cum. Poseidon eased his softening cock out of her pussy and moved up the bed to kneel by Sally's face. Sally couldn't believe Poseidon boldness expecting her to suck his cock right after he fucked her. She also couldn't believe her reaction, which was to take his cock in her mouth and suck him clean. Sally tasted her own juices mingled with Poseidon cum.

Poseidon got out of bed and took another shower then he put on his bathing suit and headed for the pool. "I will be out by the pool Sally bring the coffee out when you come outside," he directed.

Sally was appalled at Poseidon behavior. All of a sudden he acted as if he was in charge of her. Sally also took another shower and donned her two piece bathing suit. She then brought the coffee out by the pool as Poseidon had ordered. The two of them sat in the lounge chairs and drank their coffee. Neither one of them brought up the topic of sex nor did they discuss their recent affair. Sally was beside herself as she did not know what to do about Poseidon. Last night she could attribute to both of them being horny and getting carried away but this morning was just hard core sex between a Sally and Poseidon.

"I love you Sally" Poseidon start.

"So do I Poseidon but I'm married now" She tried to argue but her desire took the best of her as she took his cock back in her mouth and her head bobbed up and down as she blew him poolside. Sally felt him getting harder in her mouth and Poseidon massaged her tits rolling her hard nipples in his fingers as she sucked him. His cock was too big for her mouth, Sally's jaw was getting tired because of her mouth being stretched so wide but she tried to keep as much cock in her mouth as possible. Sally reached under Poseidon's cock and found his cum filled balls and caressed them in an effort to bring him off quicker and end this session. As Sally caressed Poseidon's big bloated balls she was startled by the first jolt of cum hitting the back of her throat. She swallowed as fast as she could but she had to spit her Poseidon's cock out to keep from choking. Poseidon shot his spunk all over her face, hair and tits. It was like watching an out of control fire hose spewing liquid all over.

Poseidon put his cock back in her mouth and Sally sucked him dry as he massaged the semen into her face and tits. Sally thought she could feel him hardening again and she thought, 'Is there no end to this?'

When Sally had sucked Poseidon dry, Poseidon pulled his cock from her mouth.

"Sally you really suck cock very well. I love cumming in your mouth it is so erotic," Poseidon told her.

She tried to argue but she know she need this. After thinking for a moment she said something that she know she always wanted.

"Poseidon, I need you, I need this, but you have to promise that you keep this a secret from Percy and Paul, swear to me and I swear I will be your whenever you wanted" she said determinedly as Poseidon cupped her face. Inside he was smiling as he finally own Sally back.

"I swear it Sally, Percy and Paul will never know about this, I swear it on the Styx" thunder boom in the sky sealing the promise.

The two lover look at each other eyes as Sally said something that can't never take back, "And I swear it on the Styx I will be your whenever you want me" the sky boom again as they kiss once more and continue they new affair.


	5. Athena-Sally-Poseidon

**Wow when I open my G mail today I was expecting some flame from Percabeth fan not a request and I have to say I was shocked. I guess there are still fan of this series that are open minded. Now then back to business;  
>To the first Guest: That is so much request! Thank you and I'll try to make some of it in fact right now I'm doing the Annabeth-Damasen. However I'm so sorry but I don't think i could do the Coach HedgeAnnabeth and Grover/ Annabeth since well I'm not that good to do that type.  
>To the second Guest: I'm sorry but there are too much Pothena lemon Fanfic and some of them were very good and I don't think I will make a Pothena for now. However I did make an Athena-Sally-Poseidon (Which you about to read now) and I hope that's god enough for you.<strong>

**Now then Enjoy**

Athena and Sally had gone out clubbing they are about to enjoy each other again or so what Athena expected. They had done this so many time after the meet each other during Annabeth birthday and that night Sally introduce Athena the art of lesbian and she loved it. Sally and Athena had had enough wine to feel romantic again but they were leery about making love in Sally home not to mention Percy is there. Sally suggested that they go to Poseidon's mortal apartment and spend the night there. Athena was nervous but Sally assured her that Poseidon was not home and there are no problem since the house was also her. Athena reluctantly agreed but only because she wanted to make love with Sally.

They went too the apartment and Sally inserted the key that Poseidon has given to her. The two girls entered the apartment and within minutes they were naked in bed. They immediately moved into a 69 position and ate each other's pussy. They were both extremely hit and they both came quickly. After that they made slow passionate love to each other kissing, petting and licking. They kissed each other's tits and sucked on each other's nipples. They tickled each other's anus as they ate pussy. After several orgasms they stretched out in the bed and relaxed.

"Well it seems you two have gotten better acquainted!" Poseidon's voice echoed in the room.

Athena looked up and saw a naked Poseidon standing in the room sporting a huge erection. Athena stared at his cock momentarily and then looked around for something to cover herself with. The bed covers had been kicked to the floor so she and Sally were totally nude in front of Poseidon. As Poseidon approached the bed, Athena covered her tits and pussy with her hands as best she could.

"Oh don't tell me that you are going to be shy now. Not after what I just witnessed with you and Sally," Poseidon said as he sat on the end of the bed.

Athena couldn't help but look at his impressive cock. Sally moved behind Athena and slowly peeled Athena's hands away from her tits and pussy. Athena leaned back into Sally and she could feel Sally's stiff nipples pressing into her back. Sally began to caress Athena's tits and then whispered to her.

"Athena just go with the flow, Poseidon is a great fuck. But you know that already from the last time," Sally told her.

Athena knew she had. Unknown to other she has lose her virginity to Poseidon when he interrupt the tenth date she had with Sally. At first she was disgust by it but after a while she missed it. Remembering the pure pleasure she felt that night she resolved herself to let Poseidon fuck her and she relaxed her body. Poseidon pushed her thighs apart and Athena offered no resistance.

"Now that's better," Poseidon sighed as he moved between her thighs.

"Look how big and hard his cock is. He's dying to fuck you but I want you to suck him first," Sally directed. She begin her plan.

Athena stared at Poseidon's cock, her eyelids were half closed in a sexual swoon. Sally eased her forward toward Poseidon and pushed her to her knees. "Suck his cock," she ordered.

Athena's hand moved up and gripped Poseidon's thick cock. Her hand just fit around his girth. She pulled his cock down and slid him into her hot mouth. He groaned with lust and pushed his hips forward so that half his cock rooted into Athena's mouth. Sally knelt behind Athena and caressed her firm tits.

Sally whispered in Athena's ear, "I'm going to eat your pussy again and you're going to eat mine again. Poseidon's going to fuck both of us with that hot cock of his. He's going to fuck our mouths and our pussies. He's going to cum all over our faces. Remember how he can cum in buckets"

Athena's head bobbed up and down the length of Poseidon's cock. She sucked him deep into her throat, moaning and gurgling around his thickness. She pulled him out so she could run her tongue around the magnificent head of his cock and taste the tangy pre-cum dripping from the piss hole. Her mouth nibbled down the shaft while she stroked him with one hand and caressed his balls with the other. Behind her she felt Sally's hand reaching down to rub her pussy and penetrate her pink slit with two fingers. Athena's hips began undulating as Sally slid her fingers in and out of Athena's tight pussy. Above Athena, Poseidon banged his cock into her mouth so that she gagged a little and had to take him out. She rubbed his cock against her face as she caught her breath. Sally knelt up next to her to share Poseidon's cock. They both nibbled and sucked and jerked him. They let their tongues tangle together and felt his cock slide over their cheeks and into their hair.

"Let's make him cum so he won't go off too quickly when he's fucking us," said Sally.

Athena whimpered and sucked him back into her mouth.

"Let me take him for a second," said Sally, and she took Poseidon's cock in both her hands and started jacking him hard against her cheek. "You want to cum all over our faces don't you," she coyly asked. "Want to cum all over Athena."

Poseidon groaned, unable to withstand any more. Athena saw his cock grow and then Sally turned it towards Athena as a hot jet of cum shot out against her face. It splashed all over her mouth and cheeks. Another shot landed on her forehead streaking across an eye. Sally turned the cock on herself taking several shots against her cheeks and turning her face side to side to coat herself with his cum. She caught the last few blasts in her mouth then turned to Athena and kissed her pushing Poseidon's cum onto Athena's tongue with her own. They separated then began licking the stray semen off each other's faces.

Sally urged Athena to straddle her face and then tongue fucked the goddess. Poseidon slipped his still hard cock back into Athena's mouth while Athena moaned and rubbed her muff against her lover's mouth. Athena felt Sally's fingers invading her tender ass and came hard spraying cream out on her lover's tongue and face as Sally finger fucked Athena's ass.

Poseidon straddled Sally's body and crouching forward brought his hot cock up to the lips of Athena's cunt. He slid his cock home and began fucking into her. He reached around her and rubbed her tits. His hand slid across her face, his fingers dipping into her mouth so he could feel her tongue slide and glide across them. Sally slid her tongue against Athena's clit and licked the shaft of Poseidon's cock as it slid in and out of her. Athena was cumming incessantly, thick cunt cream dripped down Poseidon's shaft and onto Sally's face.

Occasionally a gusher of Athena's girl cream would spill out from around the tight seal of his cock in her pussy and drip down to cover Sally's face. Sally's cunt gripped crazily around her own fingers as she came, her body shaking. Poseidon cried out and spilled his second load of seed into Athena's womb. Athena cried out in ecstasy feeling Poseidon's hot semen jetting into her for the first time and feeling his shaft balloon as the cum worked its way down through the cock head.

They uncoupled and Poseidon lay down between Sally's wide spread thighs and began sucking her cunt. Athena lay down on Sally and they pressed their tits together. A thick jet of Sally's cunt cream rewarded Poseidon's eager tongue and face as she came with thunderous intensity. Both of them were screaming and moaning begging Poseidon to fuck them and suck them. Poseidon got up on his knees and lifted Sally's hips so he could bury his now raging cock into her hot pussy. He fucked her hard, feeling her cum again and again. He took his cock out of her cunt and buried it in her ass. His fingers replaced his cock in her cunt so that both her holes were getting fucked.

Athena spun around and fastened her mouth on Sally's pussy and her tongue danced across Sally's swollen clit. Poseidon fucked hard into Sally's ass as she orgasmed again and again against his fingers and Athena's fiery tongue. He knew he was not going to last too much longer, Poseidon pulled Athena off Sally's face and turned her around, laying her between Sally's thighs. He lifted Athena's ass high and brought his hugely engorged cock to her cunt from behind. He pushed in slowly and slid into her tight cunt. He had never felt anything so hot in his entire life. He fucked hard then pulled out, stroking his cock so that his cum splashed against both Sally's and Athena's cunts. He stroked his cum out onto their stomachs and against the bottom of their tits.

Sally began to slide out from under Athena but as her cunt passed the goddess face she felt Athena nestle her tongue into Sally's groove. Poseidon got behind Athena and began sucking her cunt and ass. After they came a few more times Athena and Sally knelt on the floor while Poseidon jerked his cock to one last hard cum against their smiling faces. Both of them begged him to cum, to cover their lovely faces with his white-hot cream and as he came they groaned and opened their mouths to catch it on their tongues. The girls kissed and licked the semen from each other's faces.

The three of them were dead tired and totally drained. Athena was still shocked that things had moved so quickly with Sally and Poseidon. Athena liked fucking them both but she had never expected that it to happen again when she agreed to stay with Sally. Athena lay down and she wondered what the future held for them.

**So if you have any request please leave a review and please leave a pen-name so that I can give credit to you for giving the Idea.**


	6. Annabeth-Octavian

**This is LarryKing request which I'm guessing was the same guest that ask so many request Is it? If you are then here it is and some nice present since you the first review. I'll post the Damasen/Annabeth at the same time. Hope you enjoy this two story.**

"Oh fuck no" Annabeth scream as Octavian smile smugly. The crew of Argo II was captured by the Roman as they tried to leave Charleston Harbor but fail because Frank was knock down and was captured. Knowing that they need all seven member, the crew surrender to save Frank and they all were taken to Camp Jupiter. As soon as they arrived there Jason, Leo, Coach Hedge and Frank was thrown into prison while Piper and Hazel was given to the First Cohorts as a spoil of war. No doubt the two girl will be rape endlessly. Percy and Annabeth on the other hand are brought into the praetor room, hand cuff to the chair as they listen to Octavian outrageous offer.

"Why not, I think it's a generous offer. All you need to do is have sex with me for one and I shall tell the Roman to forgive you for you crime and release your friend and even help you on you suicide quest" Octavian smile smugly.

Percy grip his fist until the flesh turn white. How could this freak asked for something like that! If Percy's hands wasn't cuff by this Imperial Gold hand-cuff he will punch the life of him. He turn his glared at Reyna, "How could you agree on something like this Reyna. Doesn't you say that the Roman are civilize" he spat. Reyna drop her head but before she could say anything Octavian interrupted,

"Oh I'm afraid our Praetor has no words on this Percy. She has lost her voice in the senate as she let the Daughter of Athena escape in the first place"

Reyna unable to face Percy anymore rush out of the room. Octavian laugh as he move toward Percy and slap him hard causing Percy to lose balance and fall to the ground. Octavian laugh manically as he kick Percy body over and over again. Percy grunt in pain and over time he start coughing blood. Annabeth scream loudly pleading to Octavian to stop but the mad Augur ignore her until Annabeth in desperation said

"Okay I'll do it! Please just stop!" her voice croaked as Octavian stop kicking Percy and move towards her. He smile smugly as he cupped Annabeth face and pull her and kiss Annabeth hard. Annabeth gasped loudly as tear fall from her eyes. Percy weakly tries to shout but his throat was damage and tear also fell from his eyes as he watch Octavian defile Annabeth lips.

"Now then prep her and chain him in the prison" Octavian said to the two Centurion. Three soldier enter the room and take Percy away while the Centurion grab Annabeth and release her from her cuff. They strip her cloth leaving only her bra and panties. They then guide her across the camp, giving the legion member a free view of her body. Annabeth face is red with shame. They reached Octavian personal home and inside the basement the Centurions and chained her to the wall with a neck clamp. They then leave Annabeth alone waiting for her one night master.

A few minute later Octavian enter the basement wearing a black robe. Octavian scan Annabeth body and said, "Take off your bra."

Annabeth glared at him but Octavian simply said, "Remember our deal Annabeth or would you like to see I slash Percy body with your own dagger? Now for the last time, take off your bra, Annabeth!"

Octavian said and after a while he start to walk out of the room. Annabeth swallow her pride and she cried, "Okay, okay, I'll do it! Please don't hurt him!"

She unfasten her bra and with one hand Octavian pulled it off of her. Annabeth quickly covered her breasts with her hands.

Octavian got in her face and whispered, "Show me."

Annabeth looked him in the eyes and Octavian growled, "Now, Annabeth, show me."

Annabeth reluctantly moved her hands slowly to her sides.

Octavian cupped her soft white breasts in his hands and ran his thumbs over the erect pink nipples. Octavian squeezed her breasts. Annabeth gave off a soft moan.

Octavian looked into her pretty gray eyes and said, "They're perfect, Annabeth. Then again I expect nothing less than a daughter of a slut Goddess"**(A/N: If you recall in Mark of Athena Reyna said to Annabeth that the Roman take the vows of maidenhood very seriously, that's why Octavian call Athena a Slut Goddess since he saw Athena defile her vow by having Annabeth, at least in this story)**

She waned to glared at Octavian but instead looked away.

Octavian began to suckle her left nipple and kissed her breast roughly. Octavian went over to her right breast and squeezed it so that the nipple pointed right at his face. Octavian then bit Annabeth's nipple. Annabeth reluctantly moaned with pleasure as Octavian tongue played with her nipple. Octavian hand start to went down to Annabeth's legs. Shiver run through her spine. Octavian gently pushed her leg open and rubbed her pussy through her panties.

Annabeth moaned, "Oh, Gods."

Octavian stopped sucking on her breast and began to kiss her on the neck. His finger traced the lining of her pussy, up and down through her panties. Octavian stopped kissing her and brought his finger up to his nose and took a deep breath.

Octavian then growled to Annabeth, "You have a nice smell slut, I wonder if this was the same smell that every man taste as they enjoy you mother slutty body"

Annabeth sighed and began kissing my neck.

Shocked by it Octavian thought to himself, 'Wow, I guess Minerva really is a slut. Not even five minute and her daughter already wants me.'

Then suddenly Octavian felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder causing him to screamed loudly in pain. Annabeth had sank her teeth into him and was now biting as hard as she could into the mad Augur shoulder. Octavian struggle but couldn't get her off of him. Finally Octavian rammed her into the brick wall and she let go.

Octavian looked at his shoulder and where her teeth marks were, blood was coming out. Octavian shouldn't have looked at away because once he looked back at Annabeth, she punched him in the face.

Octavian went down on one knee and she tried to kick him. Octavian flew into a rage. When Annabeth tried to kick again, Octavian punched her in the pussy. Annabeth scream in pain as she bent over, Octavian scooped her up and threw her down on the cold concrete floor. Annabeth lost her wind and had trouble getting her breath back. Octavian pulled off her panties and held them to her face, then threw them across the room. He stood above her and pulled off his robe. Octavian was totally naked, his cock was hard and ready to rape her. Annabeth was scared but thankfully his cock were a medium size.

Octavian stroked it and yelled, "So you like it rough, Annabeth? Okay, let's play rough, cunt!"

Octavian rolled her over on all fours and rubbed his rape tool against her pussy lips. Her wetness was all around her pussy.

Octavian said, "Let's play, slut!"

Octavian rammed his cock all the way up into her cunt and Annabeth cried in pain as Octavian cock break her hymen.

Octavian laugh maniacally and said, "Oh dear Diana, your a virgin. And here I though that you pussy has taste every pathetic Greek cock in your camp. Don't feel too sad Annabeth beside it was in your nature for the slut goddess daughter pussy to be raped and filled with cum. Just like your mother you were born only for having babies and your pussy needs sperm. So no matter how it is done, by rape or by making love your body will get you ready for a baby whether you like it or not. So let's make a baby, bitch! Let's make you slut mother proud!"

Octavian grabbed her hips and rammed it in and out of Annabeth's baby making cunt. Octavian pumped into her like he was a crazed animal.

Annabeth got her breath back and screamed, "No, don't do this! Please, stop! You're hurting my pussy!"

Octavian grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. Octavian said, "You're liar! Your pussy is just getting ready for my sperm! It doesn't hurt! I bet you're just getting ready to cum!"

As painful as it is Annabeth knew he was right. She had never had an orgasm before but she could feel something within her building with intensity. Her pussy was so hot and wet. Annabeth's body did want him. Annabeth's pussy wanted every drop of him. Annabeth's body wanted every hot thick spurt of his baby making cream pumped into her. Rape or not, Annabeth's body was making herself ready for his seed. And she fell ashamed.

Annabeth could feel Octavian cock so deep inside her little pussy. Octavian hard throbbing cock ramming its way home. Annabeth cry out with pleasure every time his balls would bang against her clit. Octavian hands went to her hips so he could really punish her pussy hard. Octavian was getting close to giving Annabeth his seed.

Octavian said, "Annabeth, tell me you want to have my baby!"

She cried out trying hard to defend her last honor, "No, I won't! I won't say that!"

Octavian yelled back, "If you don't say it, I'll pull out and cum on your white ass cheeks!" Octavian then slap Annabeth ass, "And after that I will tie you up nude in the middle of the camp and forced you to watch as the entire camp rape the Daughter of Venus and that traitorous Daughter of Pluto all week and then you shall watch I torture that Son of Vulcan and the two traitorous Roman that you brainwash and then I will pound you slutty cunt as we watch Reyna took Percy and by the gods I will do it Annabeth!"

Knowing that Octavian is serious Annabeth quickly replied, "Don't pull out!"

She knew she was close to having her first orgasm and her body needed sperm. Demanded it! Annabeth body and mind tell her as she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Rape me! Use me! I need to have a baby! Give it to me, please!"

Octavian smile as he shot the first wave of his sperm deep within Annabeth's cunt, up into her cervix. The next wave, coated the hot, tight walls of her pink pussy. Octavian just kept pumping within her. Once the first shot of his seed hit Annabeth's pussy, she came hard.

She screamed, "Oh, Gods!" as she arched her ass and pussy up so Octavian could coat her deep inside. She trembled and shook as her first orgasm took hold of her.

She cried, "It's like fire! " When the second wave of cum coated her she looked back at him and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her body was covered in sweat. Annabeth looked like she was glowing.

When the last of Octavian seed filled her pussy, she sighed, "That's it, fill me good!" She then collapsed.

Octavian pulled out of her and could see some of his white, thick sperm drip out of her slit. He took a chastity belt that has a vagina plug in it from the drawer and strap it on Annabeth. He chant some Latin and belt lock glowed.

Octavian rage had subsided as he got his robe back on and started to go upstairs.

Annabeth asked me, "Why me? Why did you pick me?"

Octavian said, "Because you are beautiful, smart, and sexy and not to mention the rest of your crew look you up like a leader. Plus, I think you will make perfect babies."

Octavian was almost to the top of the stairs when Annabeth asked, "You keep you word right?"

Octavian laughed and said, "Of course, I'll release all of you within one hour, enough for the Roman engineer to study and repair your ship."

Octavian closed the door and went to the bathroom to take care of his shoulder.

Annabeth was lying on her bed thinking about everything that had happened to her. She thought about what Percy has said to her when they were having they fifth date. His word rang clearly on her head as he talk about having a son and daughter that has a black hair, beautiful gray eyes, amazingly smart and yet funny. That was her, no that was Percy and her dream.

Now Annabeth rubbed her belly. She could feel the hot sticky cum inside of her. Annabeth frowned and said aloud, "No, this wasn't how it supposed to be! Percy, I'm sorry Percy, I'm sorry Percy" She rolled over onto her side and cried silently.

Just like Octavian promise an hour later the same Centurion came and unlock her neck clamp. He then give her a new dress and leave her alone to change. She put it on and went outside the basement. Annabeth follow the Centurion towards the Argo II outside the Camp where Percy and the other were waiting for her. She gasped at Percy condition. Bruise fill his face and dry blood stain his camp shirt. Noticing Annabeth Percy rush towards her as they hug each other tightly ignoring his own pain. Annabeth look at the rest of them. Jason and Leo has some bruise but not to badly. Hazel cry loudly as Frank comfort her. Piper smile and hug Annabeth asking whether she's okay or not. Even though Piper look fine her voice say differently.

They reunion were cut shortly as Octavian and the rest of the First Cohort arrive.

"As deal you may leave, we have provide some weapon and repair the damage to your ship" Octavian said. Jason wanted to punch Octavian but he know anymore disturbance will destroy they chance of uniting the camp. So he grip his fist as he thanked Octavian for his kindness and lead the other into the ship.

As Annabeth and Percy almost board the ship, Octavian shout "Oh Annabeth, that belt will unlocked it self within two day, enough time for our love juice to created life"

Percy tried to lunge towards Octavian but Annabeth held him back. The rest of the Argo crew look at Annabeth expecting some explanation but she shake her head saying she will explain later as she make her way to her room. Percy glare at Octavian as Argo II start to sail again. Percy quickly move to Annabeth room where he found her hugging her knee crying. Percy hug her and tell her that he forgive her and that he will always love her. The couple soon sleep together and not even Coach Hedge dare to separate them.

An hour later back at the Camp Jupiter Octavian smile remebering the pure pleasure that he felt. He caressed Reyna head who's now giving him a first class blowjob. Using his power and wealth Octavian bribe the Senate to make him Praetor and punish Reyna by stripping her from her rank and make her into his personal slut. He gaze through the window of the Praetor house and watch as the entire Roman Army are preparing themselve to attack Camp Half Blood.

**Well what d you think? Don't you just want to kill him. I know I do. No seriously I had a hard time writing this, please don't ask em to write another Octavian/Annabeth story okay. I hate it.**


	7. Annabeth-Damasen

**Here the Damasen/Annabeth one**

Annabeth watch as Percy groan in pain, his body shaken heavily and sweat wet his entire body. Annabeth feel helpless as Percy's hand grip her tightly. If she was given a chance to trade place with Percy she would say yes without thinking about the consequences. But she know it was a fool hope.

"Damasen isn't there any other way" Annabeth asked the Giant. Her voice croaked and she was hoping that they will be another way.

"I'm afraid not little girl, it's been a while since I had a companion and I had longing for a woman touch" Damasen said strictly.

Annabeth just wanted to cry out loud but her fatal flaw denied it. Gods she was the Daughter of Athena, how could she let this happen.

"I had no problem if you refuse but your friend wouldn't make it for long" Damasen spew some lies but the Daughter of Athena was too grief to notice it.

Annabeth watch the face of her love. Swallowing her pride she turn around and face the Giant, "Okay Damasen, I accept you offer, however this has to be between us"

The Giant grin as he told Bob to find some ingredient and doesn't come back until he told so. Bob look suspiciously but agreed to leave after Annabeth assure that she will be fine.

Just as the giant door closed Damasen shrink himself and walk towards Annabeth. He grab her shoulder and guide her to the other side of the room. Annabeth reluctantly release Percy's hand as she follow Damasen.

"Did you know that I had almost break your mother virginity" Damasen begin as he caressed her body, "Yes I know who your mother is, the Virgin Goddess Athena, she has the most prefect body"

Before Annabeth could speak again Damasen shocked her by removing his pants and pulling out his semi-hard cock. "Ah just remembering how your mother used to suck this has got me turned on and after so long I need to feel that again"

Annabeth silently looked at Damasen's impressive member as she tried to compose herself and find the right words. Annabeth knew that Giants's cock was big but never once she imagine when the Giant shrink they cock are still bigger than any mortal.

"Damasen please isn't there any other way!" Annabeth tried to plead one last time in a shaken voice.

"I'm afraid not Annabeth it fact I think you have the honor to start it"

Annabeth was stunned and lost for words as Damasen took his cock in his hand and stroked it inches from Annabeth's face. Annabeth looked at it and she was drawn to it as if she were in a trance. She has seen a real cock before but never this big and now this beautiful looking large phallus was inches from her face.

"Why don't you touch it Annabeth? You know you want to. I know that your mother loves having it in her mouth, her pussy and her ass," Damasen pressed on.

Annabeth stared at the imposing but beautiful cock in front of her and as if someone else was controlling her hand she grasped it. She just held it at first and then she stroked it. She let her hand glide up and down the thick long shaft and as she did she felt her loins stir with desire.

"Now isn't that better? Why don't you kiss it now? Your mother loves to kiss my cock and I know you will too," Damasen urged her. Turning around Annabeth look at Percy face once more, "I hope you forgive me Seaweed Brain, I love you so much"

Annabeth moved her lips to Damasen's cock and she kissed the smooth helmet head. She ran her tongue over his pee hole and caused Damasen to gasp aloud. Annabeth tasted his pre cum as it formed at the slit and then she covered his cock head with her mouth. Annabeth had now reached the point of no return and she was determined to suck Damasen's cock until it ejaculated in her mouth. Damasen closed his eyes and sighed as the daughter of Athena gave him a first class blow job just like her mother once give him. Annabeth has never sucked a cock before but image of her mother doing the same thing play in her mind guiding her.

Damasen was very sexually charged and he knew that he would cum quickly. He did not warn Annabeth that he was going to cum but just as she was running her tongue around the shaft of his cock, Damasen ejaculated into her mouth. Annabeth was stunned with the first jolt of cum as it hit the back of her throat. She swallowed out of instinct as she knew more cum was to follow. She no sooner swallowed the first load then another load filled her mouth. This time Annabeth swallowed and sucked Damasen's cock in even deeper. The third and the fourth hit the back of her throat but then the remainder trickled out of his cock onto her tongue. Annabeth sucked on his cock until it softened in her mouth and she had sucked him dry.

Damasen eased his flaccid cock from Annabeth's mouth and watched as she hastily wipe her lips clean of any semen. He smiled at her as tear fall from her eyes then he guided her over to the small sofa. As if she were in a hypnotic trance Annabeth allowed her self to be led over to the sofa. Damasen knelt down in front of Annabeth and pushed her legs apart.

He slowly peel Annabeth's short and leaned over to kiss her creamy thighs. She gasped aloud at the touch of Damasen's lips to her naked skin. Damasen could smell the sweet aroma of sex that was given off by her pussy as his face moved closer to her crotch. Damasen lifted Annabeth's legs to his shoulders and kissed her inner thighs just below her panties. She groaned with pleasure as she reached down with her hands as if to control his head. Annabeth tried to keep Damasen's head from reaching her pussy but he moved the panties to one side of her vulva baring her sopping wet cunt. Damasen tickled her outer lips with his fingers and then let them slip inside her vagina.

Annabeth was so wet that two of his fingers slid in easily and she unconsciously relaxed her grip on his head. Damasen moved his mouth toward her and closed it over her pussy shoving his tongue into her wetness. Annabeth cried out and grabbed his head again but this time she held it tight to her quim. Damasen lapped at her pussy as he fingered her with two fingers. Then he spread her pussy lips apart and located her throbbing clit peeking out from its protective hood. Annabeth was really excited as her erect clit looked like a teeny dick sticking out. Damasen sucked on her hard clit and she bucked her hips up into his face. Damasen reached under her and cupped her shapely ass cheeks in his hands as he drove into her pussy with his tongue and nibbled on her clit.

"Oh sweet Hera, I'm cumming. Hold me, please hold tight," Annabeth screamed as she lost it.

The climax rocked Annabeth's body and Damasen held on for dear life as she thrashed, twisted and bucked all over the sofa. Damasen kept right on eating her pussy and he held onto her shapely ass as she thrashed about. Annabeth slowly calmed after her intense orgasm and Damasen continued to lick her until her pussy was dry. As Annabeth lay back on her sofa Damasen continued to lick and kiss her bare thighs above her stockings as she ran her hands through his hair.

Damasen then peeled off Annabeth's panties. Annabeth watched in fear as he tear his pant and his rock hard cock leaped out. Damasen moved between Annabeth's thighs and he placed his cock at the entrance to her cunt. Annabeth shivered in anticipation. Part of her mind wanted to stop him badly but the other part wanted told her to enjoy it. Damasen eased her back down on the sofa and proceeded to feed his giant cock to her. As the head invade her, Annabeth eyes widen and she scream loudly. This experience was something new to her and she doesn't know if her body can take it.

Damasen slid in and out of Annabeth's pussy slowly allowing her to adjust to his size and he continued to go deeper with each thrust until he was buried balls deep in her pussy. Annabeth moan and shake her head wildly as she tries to calm herself.

"Hades pant! Take it out please Damasen! Your too big! You break me, please took it out", she cried out.

Damasen ignore her as he keep pounded her pussy making sure that his cock was in constant contact with her clit. Annabeth despite her vocal protest had multiple orgasms as he fucked her. Damasen then pulled her shirt up and pushed it up over her bra. Then he reached under her and unhooked the bra and pushed it up over her tits. Annabeth had pretty firm tits with rock hard nipples that extended out a ½ inch. Damasen twirled the nipples in his fingers and then he leaned over taking one then the other in his mouth.

Annabeth now completely lose to the pleasure went wild telling him, "Oh yes, suck my nipples, fuck me, break me!"

Damasen could feel his balls start to tighten and he knew it wouldn't be long before he filled Annabeth's pussy with his cum. Annabeth stiffened and then had another violent orgasm.

She yelled, "Hold me, please hold me, I'm cummmming!"

Damasen reached around behind her and pulled her toward him as she shook and trembled throughout her intense orgasm. As she was cumming so did Damasen and he fired a barrage of cum into her pussy. Annabeth breath heavily as Damasen laid her back down on the sofa and slowly fucked her as his cock softened. Damasen's cock was swimming in Annabeth's cunt; there was so much jizz in there mingling with her own juices. Annabeth was scared that she will be preagnent but Damasen calm her that the probability for her to get pregnant is none since Tartarus atmosphere kill all sperm and egg. This was the only truth Damasen has told her since he proposed the idea.

Annabeth lay silently thinking that it's over but to her horror Damasen had Annabeth kneel on the sofa as he located some lotion in his desk. He returned to Annabeth and he began to caress her lovely ass cheeks and finger her nether hole. Annabeth cooed when Damasen inserted a finger in her ass and then another finger in her pussy. He sawed the two fingers in and out for a few minutes loosening up Annabeth's bung hole and putting her in the mood. Damasen then added a second finger to Annabeth's ass. He worked the two fingers in and out of her ass stretching her as much as he could. Damasen then placed his big erect cock between Annabeth's beautiful smooth round ass cheeks and pushed into her asshole.

Annabeth eyes widen in fear as he entered her and Annabeth pleaded, "It hurts, it hurts, please don't."

But Damasen was not to be denied this beautiful ass and he was resolved to take her. Annabeth tried to move away from him but Damasen held onto her and pulled her on his cock. She was no match for the Giant strength. Damasen had Annabeth impaled on his huge cock between her ass cheeks and in her asshole. Damasen began to hump Annabeth at a slow pace and then he fucked her quicker with his hips pumping into her. Annabeth's screams and moans were louder than ever as her body took Damasen's big cock. Annabeth started taking Damasen's cock easier and unconsciously massaged it with her amazing ass muscles. Damasen pulled her back to her knees on all fours and reached around to feel her tits. Her nipples were rock hard as he twirled them in his fingers. Damasen then moved one hand down to play with her pussy and Annabeth went wild humping her hips faster and faster. Damasen then placed both hands on her hips and watched his cock penetrate her curvy ass as she moved her hips in time with his humps.

Unable to hold on any longer Annabeth yelled out loud, "Oh my God, fuck me, fuck me, please fuck me!"

Damasen complied with her demands and pounded her ass as hard as he could. Annabeth squeezed her ass cheeks together as she orgasmed as Damasen joined her and shot a huge load of cum deep into her ass. Annabeth screamed and moaned as she felt Damasen pump several shots of cum into her rectum. Annabeth's beautiful body radiated heat as Damasen pumped cum into her ass. Annabeth was almost out of breath but started to return to normal breathing as Damasen caressed her body lovingly. Damasen eased his cock from her ass and traces of cum ran out of her asshole between her cheeks and over her pussy.

Damasen sat along side of Annabeth's body which was still draped over the back of the sofa. Annabeth looked at Damasen sitting next to her with his soft cock draped over one thigh.

"So it's over" Annabeth said hopefully. Damasen nodded as he stand up and put back his pant and walk out of the house perhaps calling Bob back. As soon as the door closed Annabeth make his way back to Percy. She hesitate to held Percy's arm but to her surprise Percy stand up and pull her to her embrace. His body is still weak but he hold Annabeth tightly.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, I'm so sorry" Percy weakly repeat it as Annabeth cry out loud and the two of them stay like that until Damasen return.

**So do you like it or do you hate it? If you have a request leave it as a review and don't forget to put a pen-name.**


	8. Annabeth-Sally-Greek Orgy

**This is probably the longest chapter I've ever made. It's an Orgy of the Gods requested by; destiny (Guest). So destiny I hope you enjoy this.**

**Warning there are some incest in it, then again what do you expect from the Greek gods and goddess.**

Annabeth was in her office when her assistant told her that Sally Jackson was on the phone. Annabeth picked up the phone and greeted her mother in law, "Hey mom, how are you?"

It's has been five month since Annabeth Chase become Annabeth Jackson. After finishing they education, Annabeth and her sibling created a company call the Athena and they were pretty successful. Percy also manage to fulfill his second dream of becoming a marine biologist. Last week Percy received an offer to conduct a study of endangered animal on Galapagos Island. At first Percy wanted to refuse it but Annabeth forced him to go and don't worry about her since they now are married and Sally could take care of her. Percy agreed and two day later Sally and Annabeth stand at the JFK and say goodbye Percy and Paul who also decide to follow him.

"I'm fine Annabeth dear. I wanted to let you know that the pool party will start around 11:00 AM this Saturday. Poseidon will pick us up half an hour before," Sally told her. Yes even after married Annabeth still following Sally footstep as she has totally become the Big Three mistress, just like her mother in law.

"And after the lunch the games will begin, I assume?" Annabeth quizzed.

"Yes I am sure they will, although some have already started," Sally said.

"Really, you must tell me about them," Annabeth replied curiously.

"Well the week started off with Poseidon and his brothers fucking me. Usual stuff, but the next day they introduced to me they new mistress. Try take a guess who they are Annabeth" Sally laughy asked.

"Hmm my mother?" Annabeth jokingly answer but to her surprise Sally laugh.

"You guess it right dear and also Demeter"

"No way my mother is also they mistress?" Annabeth said in shocked. She never imagine that her mother's will fall then again who can resist those long hard cock.

"I couldn't believe it my self," Sally lie since she was the one who finally manage to persuade the former Virgin Goddess to give up her vow but she think that Annabeth doesn't need to know yet.

"Anyway Poseidon decided that I should get intimate with your mother and Demeter before the party this Saturday," Sally replied.

"Oh Zeus, tell me what happened?" Annabeth asked excitedly.

"Well we sunbathed at first, swam a little and then went into the Jacuzzi. It was there that Poseidon had me suck each of the god's cocks and eat each of the goddess's pussies. I sucked Zeus first then you mother. Then I sucked Hades's cock and Demeter. Finally I sucked Poseidon's cock in front of others," Sally confessed.

"My Gods mom that is so hot, did they all cum? Annabeth asked with urgency.

"Of course they did but I was surprised how quickly and often the goddess came. And Annabeth let me tell you something your mother is the tastiest"

"What happened next?" Annabeth lick her lips and imagine that right now she sucking her mother's sweet nectar.

"Well after a brief rest Poseidon had me eat your mother's pussy while Zeus fucked me in the ass. Then I ate Demeter's pussy while Hades fucked me in the ass. Finally Poseidon fucked me in the ass while we watched the other have sex. Your mother and Demeter were on their sides in a 69 position eating each other's pussy while Zeus fucked Demeter in the ass and Hades fucked your mother in the ass," Sally explained explicitly.

"That is wild. Well it sounds as if the goddess have lost any inhibitions that they might have had," Annabeth sighed.

"There's more Annabeth."

"Really please go on."

"Poseidon had them come back again the next day and this time we went right to my bedroom. Poseidon made me break out our sex toys for the goddess to see."

"Please tell me that you got to use them," Annabeth said hopefully.

"Oh yes your mother is something dear, she wanted to try the anal beads first. So I ate her pussy and used the beads on her. As you would expect she went wild and doused my face. Demeter was more apprehensive but your mother told her to try it. your mother controls Demeter much like Poseidon controls you and me," Sally explained.

"So did Demeter try them?"

"Yes she did and she went wild too. Her body jerked each time a bead left her ass and she came in buckets."

"How delicious, so tell me mom how did you like eating goddess pussy?"

"I loved it those goddess are so tasty, and their bodies are so firm. They are like the gods in a way as they are insatiable," Sally admitted and then, "There's more Annabeth."

"Do tell."

"Your mother wanted to try the strap-on dildo so I put it on and fucked her with it. I was thankful to have the dildo plugs in my pussy and ass since I was so hot that I needed to cum too. After your mother came she wanted to fuck me with it so I showed her how to put it on and then she fucked me soundly with it. Demeter was tripled fucked by the gods while your mother and I got it on," Sally recounted in detail.

"Wow mother is wild! Did Demeter get it too?"

"Oh yes, you mother kept the dildo strapped to her and then she fucked Demeter with it while the gods triple fucked me again. Later Poseidon had Demeter and I fuck with the double dildo. I was on top then so your mother shoved the strap-on in my ass and the two goddess double fucked me. As the three of us were fucking while the gods put their cocks in our mouths and sprayed our faces with their spunk. your mother, Demeter and I had mind blowing orgasms and doused the fake cocks. Then Poseidon had me lick the dildos clean of Demeter's and your mother's juices," Sally said replaying the scene vividly.

"Is there any more to this story?" Annabeth asked.

"No that's it. Don't you think that is enough?" Sally replied with a question.

"My Gods yes that's enough, if you told me one more thing I would cum in my panties," Annabeth admitted, "I can't wait until Saturday."

"I can. I am so drained right now that I need the rest. I'll see you Saturday then," Sally said then she hung up.

Annabeth was beside her self with desire from listening to Sally and imagining what was in store for them on Saturday. She just can't wait to taste her mother.

**Time skip**

The party started slowly and all the guests except Zeus were there. Everyone finished eating and cleaned up and Zeus still had not arrived. Poseidon asked Athena if she knew where his father was and she said that he had to do something with Artemis but that he was definitely planning to come. Poseidon just shrugged his shoulders and announced that the fun should begin without Zeus and he could catch up later.

As Athena and Hestia, who after unintentionally sleep and break his vow with his little brother Zeus and Poseidon decide to come since Demeter has some business to attend, stood to remove their clothes, Sally and Annabeth also stood and let their robes slide off their nude bodies. They were naked underneath the robes just as Athena had suspected. Athena was first shocked to see her daughter today but after Poseidon and Sally explain that she voluntary gave herself, she has no other choice but to accepted Annabeth as part of the Big Three mistress. Athena and Hestia vanish their clothes as the two women and two goddess moved to the pool deck. The four of them pulled lounge chairs around in a circle so that could see each other as they continued their conversation. Athena and Annabeth had a hard time not staring at each other and they could both feel their pussies getting wetter as they took in each other beauty and thought about eating each other delicious pussy.

Poseidon and Hades walked out onto the pool deck naked and Hestia smiled when she saw Poseidon's meat swinging between his legs. The oldest goddess lick her lips as she couldn't wait to experience his little brother's hard and long cock in her pussy again. Hestia tried to imagine what his cock would feel like in her ass as she was eating pussy.

"You know mother, we had better put some sun block on your tits and pubes or you will regret it tomorrow, you may be goddess" Annabeth said.

"Yes you're right we certainly don't want to be sunburned, particularly in those areas," Athena agreed laughingly. In reality they doesn't to care about sun burn especialy when they could just sin color, yes even Sally and Annabeth could do it since they receive some blessing after becoming the Big Three mistress.

Annabeth and Hades went over to Athena and began to apply lotion to her body. Hades covered her tits and Annabeth worked her pubes. The same scene was repeated by Poseidon and Sally as they attended to Hestia. Athena preferred to have her daughter handle her tits since she heard from Sally that Annabeth know her way with her fingers but she went along with this arrangement. Annabeth smiled at her mother and then she slipped an oily finger into her mother's pussy. Athena gasped and then she opened her legs a little wider. Annabeth dropped to her knees and began to kiss her mother's inner thighs working her way up to her pussy. Annabeth reached her target and then plunged her tongue deep into her mother's twat. Annabeth couldn't believe how talented her daughter is and she couldn't help to feel such proud as her daughter eat her pussy. Athena came quickly and muffled her cries with her own hand.

Athena looked over at Hestia and saw that Sally was between her legs. Poseidon was rubbing his sister's tits and Hestia was sucking on Poseidon's huge cock. Hestia also came quickly and coated Sally's mouth with her juices.

"Okay time to do the other side. We don't want those pretty buns to get burned either," Annabeth announced.

Athena and Hestia were turned over and their buttocks were covered with lotion by four sets of hands. Poseidon and Sally worked Hestia's ass and Hades and Annabeth worked Athena's ass. The ass cheeks were massaged and fingers were dipped into their assholes. Athena and Hestia were beside themselves with lust. Poseidon continued to work Hestia's ass and he had one thick finger sawing in and out of her ass as he massaged the lotion into her generous globes. Hades was doing the same to Athena fingering her asshole and applying the lotion to her buns.

Annabeth moved around in front of her mother and presented her pussy to the goddess of wisdom. Athena smile and dove right in like a woman possessed and soon was sucking on the beautiful clit of her daughter. Hades lifted her niece by her hips so that her ass was sticking up in the air as he continued to finger fuck her ass. Athena moaned with delight into Annabeth's juicy pussy. Athena then felt Hades remove his finger and move in behind her. Athena knew what was next and she anticipated Hades's cock in her ass. Hades eased his cock into Athena's ass and began a slow fucking motion as the woman continued to eat Annabeth's pussy.

Hades was gliding in and out of his nephew's ass and Athena was ecstatic with desire. Sally had moved in front of Hestia and she was now being enthusiastically eaten by Hestia. Hestia could not believe how big Sally's clit was but she loved sucking on the hard little female pecker. Poseidon had also lifted Hestia up by the hips and he was still finger fucking her ass with his thick finger.

Poseidon removed his finger and lined up his massive cock with Hestia's asshole. He pushed in steadily with his well oiled cock and spread his big sister's sphincter. Hestia knew that this day would come and she was prepared to give up her ass to Poseidon. Hestia held her breath as the huge cock spread her open. Poseidon went slow and eased his cock in a little and then back out. It seemed that he only put ½ inch in and then withdrew going a little deeper each time. Hestia thought that he had finally had his entire cock in her ass but in reality Poseidon was only about half way in. Hestia started to breath, relax and then she fucked back at Poseidon pushing her ass toward him. Hestia was surprised that as she pushed back and Poseidon thrust forward that more of his cock filled her ass. Poseidon took her move as a signal and then he buried his cock all the way into Hestia's ass. Hestia's eyes widen and she gasped into Sally's pussy as her little brother thick cock made its way into her rectum. She had never felt so full her entire life.

Sally was fast approaching her first orgasm as Hestia was doing a marvelous job licking her pussy and sucking her clit. Hestia felt Sally tense up and she held Sally close to her mouth to drink in all her juices. Hestia was surprised yet again this time by Sally's orgasm. Hestia had never eaten a squirter and she was caught off guard with the force and the amount of pussy juice that Sally squirted in her mouth. Athena gulped down Sally's nectar and she was nibbling on Sally's clit when she felt Poseidon stiffen behind her. Poseidon tensed up and his cock swelled in Hestia's ass as he fired stream after stream of warm cum into his sister's ass. Hestia felt the rush of cum flow into her ass and fill her rectum. Hestia now understand what she has been missing all this time, loved the feeling of a male's cum flooding her anal channel particularly when she was eating pussy or sucking cock. Hestia touched her own clit and she felt a mild orgasm of her own.

On the other lounge Hades was shooting his seed into Athena's ass and Annabeth was spraying her mother's face with her first orgasm of the day. Athena squeezed her anal muscles milking cum from his uncle's rod as she continued to lick Annabeth clean of all her juices. Athena liked the feeling of cum filling her ass.

Everyone rested briefly without changing positions and then Sally, Annabeth, Hades and Poseidon switched positions. Annabeth was positioned so that Hestia could eat her pussy and Hades was ready to fuck his sister's ass, he has longed to fucked his sister since the day they got out from Kronos belly. At the other lounge Sally had presented her pussy to Athena and Poseidon was lubricating Athena's ass. Hades's cock slid easily into Hestia's ass and he began to fuck her with long deliberate strokes. Hestia went right after Annabeth's delectable pussy and she sucked on it with a vengeance. Athena had Sally's pussy in her face and she located Sally's clit. Athena loved her oversized clit and excitedly sucked on it.

Poseidon was working more lotion into Athena's ass and he was coating his cock with lotion and saliva. When he had it as slippery as he could make it he eased his cock into Athena's ass. Athena's eyes widened and she audibly gasped into Sally's cunt as the thick rod spread her ass. Because of the lotion and saliva combination Poseidon's cock slid in without any resistance other then the snugness of Athena's anal channel. Athena felt the hard rod steadily move deep in her ass until Poseidon had it buried in her hole. There was no pain and she misses that wide long cock in her ass. Poseidon began to fuck her ass with long steady strokes as he massaged her curvy ass cheeks. Athena turned her attention back to Sally's pussy and resumed nibbling on her swollen clit. Athena reached between her legs and stroked her own pussy. The three of them were on the verge on another orgasm when Athena felt Sally grab her head and hold Athena's face against her squirting pussy.

Athena was thrilled with the way she made Sally cum and she loved the spray of pussy juice from Sally's orgasm. Athena never thought that Sally could squirt that much and she found it extremely erotic for a woman to cum like that. Athena was brought back to reality when Poseidon's cock swelled in her ass just before he unleashed his hot seed into her rectum. Athena cooed as the streams of cum filled her anal channel and she felt her own orgasm drench her hand.

Hades was shooting his spunk into Hestia's asshole to mingle with the copious load that Poseidon had left there. Annabeth was writhing and thrusting her pussy into Hestia's face as the beautiful goddess devoured her. After that round of sex, everyone needed a break and they all uncoupled and piled into the Jacuzzi to relax for awhile.

"I'm going to go and get the toys," Sally announced.

Athena, Hestia, Annabeth, Poseidon and Hades made their way back over to the pool deck and spread out some lounge pads. Sally gathered up a number of dildos and headed back to the others. Sally rejoined the others outside and they arranged themselves so that they would be coupled together. Annabeth and Sally lay on their sides facing each other with a double dildo in their pussies. Athena lay behind Annabeth with a double dildo in her pussy and the other end in Annabeth's ass. Hestia lay behind Sally with a double dildo in her pussy and the other end in Sally's ass. The guys completed the couplings when Hades inserted his cock into Athena's ass and Poseidon pushed his big cock into Hestia's ass.

"Oh my you really know that you have a cock in your ass when Poseidon sticks it to you," gasped Hestia.

The six bodies began moving and fucking one another. Athena reached around and fondled her daughter's lovely firm titties and Hestia did the same with Sally. The guys picked up their pace and they were really pounding the assholes of Athena and Hestia. As Poseidon drove into Hestia's ass she felt herself impaled on the double dildo sticking out of Sally's ass. The same thing happened when Hades pounded Athena's ass she was impaled on the fake cock sticking out of Annabeth's ass. At the same time Sally's and Annabeth's cunts pressed together driving the double dildo deep into their pussies. The women kept the fake cocks in contact with their clits as their bodies thrust into one another.

The orgy participants began to orgasm. Poseidon fired another enormous load of cum into Hestia's ass which seemed to trigger her orgasm. Hades was next to cum in Athena's ass and Athena came right after him. Annabeth and Sally were the last to cum as they held tightly to one another and ground their cunts together. Athena and Hestia were exhausted after their third round of sex but they would not be allowed to rest. The bodies peeled away from one another and fake cocks were pulled from pussies and assholes.

Poseidon heard the doorbell as he was recuperating. He got up and walked naked into the house with his cock still dripping wet. Poseidon assumed that it was Zeus so he didn't bother to throw on any clothes. Poseidon was stunned to see Zeus and Artemis at the front door.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Poseidon challenged.

"Oh brother don't be alarmed. She knows everything and she insisted on coming with me today, beside I already pop her cherry an hour ago" Zeus grab his favorite daughter waist and pulled her into kiss.

Artemis's eyes were fixed on Poseidon's cock. Even soft it looked bigger than any cock she had ever had. "Father right uncle, I regret taking that vow and if it make you happy uncle the person that took my anal virginity is you own son"

Poseidon thought about it for a minute and then let them in. "Take off your clothes here and leave them on that chair," Poseidon ordered.

"Here?" questioned Artemis.

"Yes here, that is if you want to come in. This way I'll know that you are serious about being a player plus everyone else is already naked," Poseidon told her.

Zeus and Artemis stripped off their clothes and left them on the chair as Poseidon directed. Poseidon admired the shapely body of her nephew. Then Poseidon walked up to Artemis and grabbed her firm curvy buttock.

"If you tell anyone about this I'll make sure that the entire Huntress will become Hephaestus sex slave, do you understand?" Poseidon threatened.

Artemis look scare but she nodded and reached for Poseidon's soft thick cock and replied, "My lips are sealed as long as you promise that I will get my share of this cock uncle."

Zeus, Artemis and Poseidon walked back out to the pool deck to where the others were still active.

Athena tried to relax but she was pulled to her knees and to see Artemis naked. Artemis also shocked to see Athena and Hestia laying naked.

"Well I guess there a no longer Maiden Goddess in the council" Hestia remake as Athena instinctively dove in to the her sister pussy. After sucking and fucking her own daughter, Athena did not care anymore on who's pussy she sucking now. Athena felt her ass cheeks being pulled apart and then a hard cock entered her asshole. Zeus pushed his cock into his daughter's shapely ass and drove it deep into her recess.

Artemis and Zeus came quickly as Artemis coated Athena's face with her sweet nectar and Zeus shot streams of cum deep into Athena's ass. Athena loved the feel of more hot cum filling her ass and she now knew that there were three male cocks available to fill all her holes at the same time. Athena herself had another mild orgasm sending a chill though her body.

The two goddess were just drained and the others decided to let them rest and recover for a while. It was quite a sight at Sally's pool with all the beautiful naked people lying around. The three handsome gods, the three former virgin goddess and the two mortal women were just sexually charged attractive people. Orgies like this with such attractive people were dreams in most people's minds but here they were experiencing the real thing.

The eight of them finished off the day in a number of sexual variations. Artemis got her wildest wish of having three cocks at the same time with Poseidon in her pussy, Hades in her mouth and Zeus in her ass. There was something strangely erotic for Artemis to be fucked in her ass by her father. Hestia was enamored with Annabeth's ass as she had never seen such a remarkable curvature before. Hestia just wanted to shove her tongue between those gorgeous ass cheeks and she did. Hestia was fucked by Sally as she tongued Annabeth's fantastic ass.

Annabeth had Artemis spread on the ground after her triple fuck and she was lapping at the moon goddess's pussy. Annabeth had one of her well oiled fingers in Artemis's bum. Annabeth removed her finger and she then slowly pushed an anal bead into Artemis's ass. Artemis was unsure of what Annabeth put it in her ass but she knew it was a little thicker than a finger. Artemis felt more beads enter her ass hole but she didn't feel any pain, just fullness in her ass. Annabeth pushed the last of the six beads into Artemis's asshole and she was pleased with the goddess's receptiveness. Annabeth continued to suck on Artemis's clit and as the silver beauty began to orgasm, Annabeth slowly pulled the beads out one at a time. As each bead popped out of Artemis's ass she jerked in orgasm. By the time the last bead cleared her ass Artemis was quivering and whimpering from the intensity of her orgasm. She had never cum like that before. Annabeth moved up to the goddess and held her in her arms and kissed her. Artemis held Annabeth tightly and kissed her back tasting her own juice on Annabeth's lips.

"Oh Annabeth if you were in the huntress I would have so much fun!" Artemis say as they keep kissing.

Athena had all three of her holes filled with gods cum as the three gods drained their cocks in her body, Poseidon in her pussy, Zeus in her ass and Hades in her mouth. At this point Athena and Hestia had nothing left. They had been fucked and sucked beyond their wildest expectations. The others were pretty well fucked out as well. Everyone lounged around the pool as Annabeth and Sally served more wine and food. No one bothered with clothes so the eight of them relaxed naked and enjoyed as nighttime approached it was agreed that everyone would crash at Poseidon's house. The bed partners were chosen and everyone decided to turn in. Artemis would be with Poseidon and the women except Hestia smiled as they knew what she was in for in the morning. Sally and Annabeth took Athena and a number of dildos to Sally's room. Zeus and Hades would sleep with Hestia and they both wanted another shot at her older sister fantastic ass.

Late Sunday morning the bodies began to stir. Poseidon had his usual piss hard-on and he was pleased that he had a new partner in with bed with him to use it on. Poseidon loved to fuck women crazy in the morning especially when it was their first time with him. Artemis was sore from yesterday's activities but she willingly allowed her self to be rolled over on her back. Poseidon spread her legs and tested her pussy to find out that she was already wet in anticipation of her morning fuck. Poseidon slid his impressive cock into Artemis's hot snatch and began to fuck her slowly. Poseidon continued to fuck her slowly until his cock was gliding easily in and out of Artemis's pussy. Poseidon then picked up the pace and soon he was pounding Artemis's cunt. As always he worked to keep his cock in constant contact with her clit and cause her to orgasm multiple times. Artemis came and came as Poseidon relentlessly fucked her through orgasm after orgasm. Artemis could not believe that he didn't cum in her pussy but he seemed to be a machine and there did not seem to be any end in sight.

"Oh Uncle I can't cum anymore. You are driving me insane, please stop, please stop," Artemis begged him.

Those were the words that Poseidon wanted to hear, the words of submission. He smiled and removed his cock from Artemis's cunt and she looked at it in disbelief. He was still rock hard and his cock looked menacing as it wavered just above her cunt. Poseidon slid off the bed and went into the bathroom to take his morning piss. Poseidon returned from the bathroom with his cock still in an erect state.

"Artemis, it's my turn to cum. Where do you want it?" Poseidon challenged.

Artemis thought about it and she decided her pussy was too sore and that she was not quite ready to have that monster cock back in her ass just yet. "My mouth," she resigned.

Poseidon straddled Artemis's torso and fed her his cock. Artemis willingly took the impressive tool in her mouth and sucked him as deep as she could. Poseidon needed to cum and he knew that he would not last long after his piss. Artemis felt Poseidon's body tense up and then she felt the first blast of cum bounce off the back of her throat. Then she felt a second blast, then a third and then it seemed as she were drinking from a fire hose as Poseidon's cock kept shooting in her mouth. Artemis swallowed as quickly as she could and managed to drink all of Poseidon's cum. She then continued to suck his cock dry until she felt it soften in her mouth and slowly deflate. Poseidon's cock slipped from her mouth and she noticed that even in a flaccid state it was still an impressive cock.

"Well done!" Poseidon said as if she had just won something, and then he said, "Come on let's get cleaned up."

Poseidon led Artemis into the shower and as he had done with other women he washed their bodies and fingered her holes at the same time. Poseidon had fingers in Artemis's pussy and asshole as he soaped her tits. Artemis noticed that Poseidon was hard again and she knew that he was not done with her yet. Poseidon turned Artemis toward the shower wall and then he shoved his cock into her soapy ass. He took Artemis's breath away as his huge cock penetrated her ass for the second time in two days. Artemis gasped aloud as the thick cock stretched her anus once more. Poseidon fucked her slowly and watched as his cock slid in and out of her ass. Artemis felt his cock swell in her ass the tell tale sign that he was about to cum again. Poseidon stiffened and unloaded another generous amount of cum into Artemis's anal channel. Artemis loved the feeling of Poseidon's spunk coating her rectal lining and filling her ass. Poseidon continued with slow in and out movements until his cock softened and slipped from Artemis's soapy ass with an audible pop. Artemis felt the spunk and soap run out of her ass. Poseidon cleaned her ass with his fingers and washcloth and then they rinsed off together. They got out of the shower and Poseidon dried Artemis off with soft Turkish towels. In so doing Artemis noticed that he was getting hard again.

"I hope that we are done for now," said an exhausted Artemis looking at Poseidon's hardening cock.

"Yep for now we are," Poseidon laughed and grabbed his cock, "This is for later, let's go get some breakfast."

"Thank Gods," Artemis thought to herself.

In another room Zeus and Hades were taking turns fucking Hestia's magnificent ass. Hestia was on all fours with her face down on the bed turned to the side. Her beautiful ass was pointed in the air and her back was arched slightly which emphasized even more the curvature of her luscious ass. Hades had just fucked her ass and filled it with cum and now it was Zeus's turn. Zeus had eaten Hestia's pussy as Hades fucked her in the ass and Hestia had sprayed his youngest brother's face with her sweet nectar. Now Hades was eating Hestia's pussy as Zeus slid his cock in and out of her ass.

Zeus emptied his balls into Hestia's asshole and then he kept his cock in her as she milked him dry with her anal muscles. Hestia massaged his cock with her ass and Zeus shivered as chills ran through his body. Zeus slid his cock out of her ass and cum flowed out of it and down between her legs over her pussy. Athena also came again with a slight tremor and drenched Hades's face with her female juices. The three of them then flopped on the bed where they rested briefly. Later the three of them showered and headed downstairs.

In Sally's room the three ladies started the day with a daisy chain as Sally ate Athena's pussy, Athena ate Annabeth's pussy and Annabeth ate Sally's pussy. They ate each other until each had orgasmed and then they rotated this time with Athena eating Sally, Annabeth eating Athena and Sally eating Annabeth. They all had orgasms once again and then Sally and Athena double fucked they daughter with strap-on dildos. They fucked Annabeth repeatedly through one orgasm after another until Annabeth pleaded both of her mothers to stop. Annabeth was drained and it was just impossible for her to cum any more. Anabeth then strapped on one of the dildos and then she fucked Athena with it. Then she turned her attention back to Sally and fucked her. The two mortal and the goddess had enough for the morning so they too got up showered and then joined the others downstairs.

After eating Sally famous blue pancake for breakfast, the eight of them cleaned up and got dressed. Athena and Annabeth thanked Poseidon for a lovely party and then they left together, no doubt trying to catch up with each other after knowing that they both are now the Big Three mistress. Hestia was very sheepish when she and Hades said goodbye as she still could not believe that she had taken Poseidon's cock in her ass. Hestia's rectum still tingled from that experience. Nonetheless, Hestia thanked Poseidon and Sally and then left with Hades.

Artemis decided to hang out a little longer with Sally, Zeus and Poseidon. The four of them sat naked around the pool as if it were as natural as could be. Later Artemis was treated to another triple fuck this time with Poseidon in her mouth. Sally lay underneath Artemis with a double dildo in both their pussies as Zeus butt fucked Artemis. Artemis went wild and she seemed to have a continuous string of orgasms until she almost passed out. Poseidon filled her mouth with his spunk as Sally orgasmed and Zeus fill her daughter ass with his cum.

The four of them uncoupled and then sat in the Jacuzzi for a while. They relaxed by the pool swam a little and then Zeus decided it was time to go. He dressed, thanked everyone and then left. Zeus's was drained and his body ached from all the sexual activity. He was happy to get home and get some sleep.

Poseidon made up some drinks for everyone and Artemis decided to spend another night with Sally and Poseidon. They sat around the pool and discussed the party and what a success it had been. Later they moved inside to the family room wearing just robes over their naked bodies. They watched TV, talked, sipped some more cocktails and then retired for the evening.

Sally and Artemis slept together in Sally's bed and Poseidon slept in his own room. Sally and Annabeth however both looked forward to the morning visit from Poseidon. They knew that he would be rejuvenated and he would fuck them both silly with his morning hard-on.

**If you have any request that only involving Annabeth or Sally or both of them, then please leave it as a review and make sure to leave a pen-name so I could thank you for the idea. Next one is Sally/Jason requested by: nice (Guest)**


	9. Sally-Jason

**So this is the Jason/Sally requested by destiny (guest), for this story I decide to make a POV style and after thinking I think I will make a Jason POV. So destiny I hope you happy with this story. Enjoy**

I was sitting on Percy new mansion. After gaining a PhD, which was a shocked to everyone, Percy has become one of the most successful Marine Biologist and along with his income and Annabeth growing firm, they have enough money to enjoy the best life could offer. Percy invite her mother to come live with him after Paul has died. That week Annabeth has a conference at California and Percy also have a conference there. Annabeth decide to go there first and booked they hotel while Percy wait for one more day for Piper and me to come and keep Sally company.

"Hey Jason come in, Thank you for doing this bro, by the way where's Piper?" Percy cheerfully asked as I enter the house.

"No problem. She has a shooting with her father, at first I thought I'm gonna have to phone call and said that we couldn't make it but you know Piper, Sally was more a mother to her than Aphrodite ever were, so she forced me to come" I grin as I see Sally coming down from the stair wearing a short robe.

"Percy did you get everything- Oh gods Jason sorry, sorry dear I haven't got dressed yet" she said as she took a seat at the living room.

I certainly didn't mind since I has saw Sally entire body and even taste her. Both of us of them smiled at each other as Percy finish the last of his baggage and kiss her on the cheek.

"Okay mom I going now and Jason take good care of my mom okay" Percy said as he closed the front door.

Jason smiled as they waited to hear Percy car leave, oh he gonna took car of Sally alright.

We both sit silently and as soon as Percy Mercedes leave the front gate, Sally slowly undid the belt to the robe and let it slip from her shoulders and just like I though she was naked underneath the robe. My eyes were now resting on her two large tits. I think my mouth must have opened. Even after seven time doing her I was still stun by her perfectness. Sally got up from the table and walked over to where I was sitting. She sit on my laps and I enjoy the perfectness of her naked body and she looked damn fine. Sally took a breast in one of her hands and waved it in front of my face.

"Come here big boy, mummy need some love" she said in sultry tone.

I smile as I opened my mouth and started to lick and suck on her nipple. I went from one tit to the other tasting Sally's hard nipples. We didn't go at it for very long when Sally slid down and she worked my belt open and pulled down the fly of my pants. She reached in and pulled my rigid cock free. Sally took my dick in between her lips. I moan loudly as she kiss and teased my shaft and boy she does know how to please a man. Now this is how a real woman sucks cock. Annabeth and Athena must have learn from her since the way they tease me was almost the same but you know what they said, nothing can compared to original.

Sally took me all the way down to the root each time. She squeeze my nut sacs and she soon found her way to my ass. As she bobbed up and down my rod she slid a finger between my ass cheeks. I never had anyone do that before. After a couple of minutes of that I thought I was going to blow my load. Sally have known just how far to push me. She pulled her finger out and stopped sucking my dick. She stood up, took my arm and led me to her bed.

She got onto her back and spread her legs for me. I stripped out of my clothes in record time and I slipped in between her thighs. I took my cock in my hand and rubbed the head up and down her wet folds.

"Oh stop playing Jason and shove that dick into me like you father!" she cried playfully.

I slowly pushed my dick in. I worked my dick around as I went deeper inside her pussy. I think Sally wanted all of me as she wrapped her legs around my back and pulled me tightly into her body. We just went crazy after that. There was no build up from then. I hammered Sally's pussy as hard as I could. I drove my seven inches of meat into her wet opening. Gods did Sally get vocal. She told me to fuck her harder. I was going as hard as I could. My balls were hitting her ass cheeks with every stroke.

Sally's pussy just seemed to inhale my dick completely. This is what I loved the most about her pussy. Even after so many time being pound by cock larger than mine, she still tight. I kept pumping my dick into Sally as I tried to hold out as long as possible. Sally scream and moan as she felt some small orgasms. She was thrashing around beneath my body. Sally brought her legs up higher on my back and I really got deeper into her pussy.

We went a long time before I felt my nuts tightening. I tried to hold off as long as I could, but I felt my load rising up to the tip of my dick.

"Sally I'm cumming"

"Come inside me Jason, fill me once more" Sally shout as I arched my back and exploded inside Sally. I looked at her face as she felt my seed shooting inside her..

I kept grunting as I unloaded one stream of cum after another. Sally had her legs and arms wrapped around my torso as if she was holding on for dear life. All I knew was I must have shot at least 5 good eruptions from my dick. Sally was shaking as her pussy keep milking my sticky cum from my dick. Her pussy felt like a hand squeezing the last remains of my cum load. It took some minutes, but I finally emptied out. Sally unlock her legs and I pulled my spent dick from her cum stained pussy.

We just ended up kissing each other afterward, something that I never actually done and I had to admit she was a great kisser, far better than Piper. Sally got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to bring back some towels to clean up. After all that lovemaking we talked. Sally told me that she had miss my young cock and was pretty disappointed that I refuse to come to Poseidon party.

To repay her back that entire week I was in Sally's bed every day. We did so much erotic; she riding my cock like a wild girl, I took her on all fours while we watch Zeus took Hestia and Reyna on the Big Three private channel and I spend the entire day with my cock on her pussy. Most times we would end up showering after initially having sex. All that hot water would get the both of us worked up a second time.

I would have Sally place her hands on the shower wall and then I would thrust my dick into her from behind. Sally would get to screaming as I took her this way. By the end of the week my dick was all red and sore from fucking and I had to admit I was almost looking forward to Percy coming back home. The day before Percy and Annabeth return we had a marathon fuck session.

We would end up screwing and I would shoot my load into Sally's pussy. We would rest briefly and then start all over again. One thing was for sure. Sally was a cum whore. She said she loved feeling the heat of my load as it entered deep inside her.

The day finally came and Percy was back home. I greet him and Annabeth as she winked at me knowing what we had done. Percy thanked me for looking after his mom and I told him the pleasure was all mine. If only he knew!

**If you have a request leave it as a review and remember I only accepted request that has Annabeth or Sally or both in it and No Gay. Don't forget to leave a pen-name or else I will also ignore it. If there's two or more request in one review, I will choose which I feel like I wanted to write. Next story is: Annabeth/DarkPercy requested by AA (guest)**


	10. I'm sorry

**First thing I'm sorry for the outburst.**

**Listen there's nothing I hate more than an Author Note, I literally hate a story that has an Author Note especially if it's a story that has story line. The only time I didn't bother with Author Note if the story is a muli-oneshot or if you leave an Author Note to say that you gonna be hiatus for a while and then when you return you delete it back, that I'm fine with it. Why am I rambling about my hatred on Author note and yet I still do it. Well it seem some people didn't read the author note that I leave on the bottom, so I have no choice to make this. Again I'm sorry if this hurt you feeling but please listen carefully.**

**I will take any request IF YOU LEAVE A PEN-NAME! IS IT SO HARD TO CREATED A NAME? IF YOU HAVE TROUBLE THEN JUST USED YOU REAL NAME!**

**Second I WILL NOT MAKE ANOTHER OCTAVIAN STORY! I had say that in CH6, so I'm sorry craig I can't do you request.**

**Third I will not make a story that doesn't have Annabeth or Sally or Both of them.**

**Fourth if you want some Monster in the story please at least give the first monster name that is in your head, seriously every time I see a request that want a monster in it the only thing that come into my head is Minotaur. I don't know anything about Greek monster and it took alot of time to do research and I don't think you guy want the same monster every time.**

**Fifth NO GAY! I don't hate gay, but I don't like to read about it and there's no way in hell I'm gonna wrote about it.**

**Sixth If there's more than one request in one review I will choose what I wanna write.**

**Seven I will not be able to make all the request and I'm sorry about it, but I will try to.**

**Finally please be patient, I have life outside fanfic world and not to mention I'm helping my friend on his story.**

**Once more I'm sorry if this hurt your feeling. Thank you for you time, the next story will be post probably within the hour or tomorrow.**


	11. Annabeth-DarkPercy

**I'm truly sorry for the late update.**

**Originally this was supposed to be about Dark Percy but I decide to add something in the end and I hope you like it.**

**This is an Annabeth/Dark Percy story Requested by AA. AA I hope you enjoy it.**

Ten minute after she wake up Annabeth Chase realize she was in hell. No she doesn't mean that the fact she in the middle of Tartarus or that in the past day they were running from all the monster that wanted to shred her skin alive. The hell that she mean is the person she looking now. Standing in front of her was supposed to be Percy Jackson, the love of her life, her other self, the one she trust with her own life. But no, the person in front of her is someone else, someone who has the same face as Percy, the same voice as his but he's not Percy. Annabeth try to remember why Percy suddenly change. All that she remember before the blackout was that they were running inside the Mansion of Night. Annabeth keep reminding him not to open they eyes but for one micro second, she open hers and everything went black. After what seem to be a week, she finally wake up and the first thing that greet her was Percy gazing on her. She examine her surrounding and realized that they were in some grand cabin, modernized with electricity and plumbing. A gas fireplace and well furnished. The architecture was amazing but she has no time to admire it as she notice Percy sea-green eyes are now golden, just like Kronos.

"Annabeth you bad bad girl" _Percy_ said, changing his tone. On impulse Annabeth quickly elbowed him in the gut and stamped on his foot. She turned around quickly and hit him as hard as she could in the nuts. _Percy_ howled in pain but was livid enough to motivate him to contain the pain. He staggered, kneeling on the floor, trying to catch his breath. He saw Annabeth make a dash. He lunged but missed her by a hair.

Annabeth fled out the door, her heart pounding, adrenaline rushing, fear coursing through her body but determination to escape above all else. She blocked out _Percy_'s angry cussing to focus on her goal. Running as fast as she could, she heard _Percy_ dart out the door and ran faster. He was much agile than her and could cover more ground easier. He caught up to her, grabbed her by her hair and roughly pushed her down on the cool marble floor. The force caused her to see stars and she scream in pain. Annabeth started to struggle but his strength and position over her held her still. All she could do was wiggle her ass which only served to excite _Percy_ further. Percy loved the chase and he was rock hard. He whipped out a pair of cuffs and quickly slapped them on her wrists. Annabeth was about to scream again when his strong hand grabbed her throat.

"Scream and I squeeze harder." Her breathing labored from her airway being pinched and she could only relax and put her head down in submission. _Percy_ smiled to himself but to be sure he slid his hand underneath her pant grab her panties. He smiled, knowing how great her ass. He roughly ripped it from her body with ease, causing Annabeth to squeak in surprise as the fabric ripped quickly into her skin and then fell around her.

"Who are you and what have you done with Percy?" Annabeth shout. _Percy _doesn't answer instead sniff Annabeth panties inhaling her sweet scent.

"Open." _Percy_ demanded. Annabeth refuse, which made him squeeze her jaw, forcing it open, and shoved her wadded panties in her mouth. She was starting to shiver slightly and she felt her nipples harden and poke at her shirt. _Percy_ rested on top of Annabeth, pushing his hard on over her mound. He grabbed her hips and just ground into her.

"You're mine Annabeth. No one else gets to have you. No one else will ever have you. Not even your mother! Do you hear me?" Annabeth felt a tear escape her eye to run down her cheek. Unsatisfied that she didn't answer he yanked her head back, causing Annabeth to grunt. "Do you hear me?" _Percy_ said more menacingly. Annabeth nodded this time, completely defeated.

_Percy_ stood straight. He backed up slightly. The dim light on the ceiling illuminating his beautiful girl. Her shirt are so torn that it almost didn't cover his property. He flipped up her pant, exposing her ass to the night, cool air hitting her warm center. _Percy_ appreciated her clean shaven pussy. Annabeth was petrified and humiliated. Even thought no one could see this wanton display, it still made her uneasy. She shifted nervously. "Mmm, that's it baby, shake that ass for me." _Percy_ said huskily. Annabeth didn't and then she felt a large hand slap her ass. It stung like hell and she screamed but her gag muffled it. "Next time baby girl, do as I say."

_Percy_ knelt before his prize. He saw the most beautiful pussy, small and tight. Little pussy lips that almost covered the entrance to his girls hot box. He groaned at the sight and he parted her lips to look directly at it. His middle finger circled her entrance and he was a little disappointed to find it barely wet. He could fix that, he thought. He teased her, stroking her pussy with his skilled fingers. Touching everywhere but her little button. He saw as it started to swell and emerge from its hood. He could have sworn he saw it throb.

Annabeth was responding to his ministrations. He was always good, always good at sex, always good at teasing her, getting her hot, making her beg for his big dick. But not this time. She was determined not to give in and give him the satisfaction of breaking her this time. Because she know her Percy would never do this to her, But by Hera was he teasing her. She was soaking wet now, and he was ignoring the two places she wanted him to touch the most. He'd tease her entrance or circle her clit but never enter her or rub it. She groaned angrily at her need and at her waning self control. She shook her head, placed her forehead on the cold floor and clamped her eyes shut. She tried to block him out. She stamped her feet, tried to pull away or move but he just followed. His hot breath teasing her hot box. She felt her stomach tighten, she tensed, trying to win this. _Percy_ just reveled at the sight of his girl battle with herself. He knew he would win. He could always wait her out. After all, she was a very impatient person.

"Beg me baby girl." _Percy_ demanded. Annabeth shook her head furiously. _Percy_ rose and flipped Annabeth on her back. Her weight painfully smashing her cuffed arms between her body and the floor. It was very uncomfortable. He draped her legs over his shoulders and stared at her smiling. She glared back at him, wanting to look away but unable to. She tried to cuss him out but she just sounded muffled. _Percy_ laughed and got so close his lips almost touched her clit. Annabeth inhaled sharply. His hot breathe coating her throbbing clit. She groaned angrily, shook her head and flopped back on the floor. _Percy_ quickly flicked his tongue over her clit, causing Annabeth to squeal and arch her back. He smiled and waited, closely breathing on her clit again. Annabeth growled, battling with herself. She kicked her legs on his back, she cussed him, she thrashed about. _Percy_ tired of this and sucked her clit in his mouth. Annabeth's eyes rolled back, she vibrated. She was quickly losing her own battle. Her need too strong to be denied any longer.

_Percy_ saw the familiar look on his girls face. She was close to breaking. He slipped his thick finger into her and stroked her sweet spot. He sucked on her clit at the same time. Annabeth broke. The feelings too good, too strong. She needed him, needed her release. She rolled her hips into him, grinding harder into his mouth. _Percy_ rolled her clit between his teeth lightly and Annabeth almost lost it. All of a sudden _Percy_ pulled away and stared hard at her.

"Don't you dare cum before I tell you." _Percy_ warned. Annabeth whined and pleaded with her eyes but he ignored her. Her entire body vibrated, ready to be fucked. Her skin tingling and flush, she was warm all over. She felt her pussy slick with her juices and it ran down her ass crack and flow on the floor. He slowly unzipped his pants and Annabeth stared at his crotch, entranced. He slowly unbuttoned and slipped his pants lower on his hips. His thick cock sprang free. Annabeth felt her mouth water. She finally looked up into _Percy_'s golden eyes. They smiled back at her. He leaned into her, making her arms ache further. "Beg me baby girl." _Percy_ murmured into her ear. He yanked her panties from her mouth. He slowly teased her entrance, poking ever so slightly at her tight opening. His dick getting coated with her juices. He softly kissed the side of her neck. "Beg me." He flicked his dick over her clit and smiled when she arched her back into him and inhaled sharply.

He felt her hard nipples and yanked her dress down causing her titties to bounce out. Her hard little nipples begged to be kissed and so he did. He sucked one into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. He bit on it and it caused Annabeth to squeal. He grabbed her round titties and massaged them. Rolled them in his hands and pinched the nipple his mouth wasn't occupying. "Please! Fuck me!" Annabeth growled. _Percy_ just smiled. He stood up, aimed his dick at her entrance and slowly eased into her. She always gripped him so tightly, sucking him in further and grabbing at his dick when he pulled out.

"Shit baby girl." _Percy_ groaned. He finally seated himself fully into her. He ground his pelvis into her mound for good measure. Annabeth melted in the car. She always felt so full when _Percy_ fucked her. His dick fit her like a glove. She forgot about the ache in her arms and focused on his slow fucking. She was close to coming but she fought back the tidal wave. He saw her self control slip, it danced across her face in sweet anguish. He pulled out of her with a wet pop. Annabeth whined, unhappy with the sudden empty feeling he always left her with. _Percy_ quickly flipped Annabeth over again, bending her back over the floor. Her round ass staring at him invitingly. _Percy_ swiftly entered Annabeth from behind, his force causing her to be lunged forward, standing on her tippy toes. Annabeth grunted with contentment. _Percy_ scooped up some of her juices and rubbed it over her bud. Annabeth tensed.

"No!" cried Annabeth.

"You owe me baby girl." _Percy_ said sweetly. He slowly inserted his finger into her tight ass. Annabeth cringed, the sensation odd. It was invasive but stimulating. Her ass tried its best to keep the intruder out but _Percy_ just sunk his thick finger in deeper. He started pumping it in time with his slow thrusts. "I'm finally gonna fuck your virgin ass." _Percy_ stated. Annabeth cried out with anxiety. Feeling she was ready as she'll ever be, _Percy_ aimed his cock at her tight bud. He pushed hard, her tight sphincter resisting his invasion. Annabeth grunted. He finally was able to slowly pop his thick head in. He watched it slowly envelop his helmet. Her ass gripped it tightly. He relished in the feel. "Fuck yes, baby girl. You're so tight." Annabeth just whimpered. The invasion made her feel like she had to shit. She wanted it out. It didn't feel good at all. "Shh, the hardest part's over." He slowly sunk his length in till he bottomed out. He kissed the nap of her neck, proud that she took his whole length without much fuss. He waited for her to adjust to his intrusion and once he felt her relax he started to slowly fuck her. The sensation was still odd, she didn't much care for it but she took it like a good girl. She started to relax and it felt better the more she did. Soon she found herself meeting his thrusts. It stimulated her in a whole new way. She felt the rise of a huge orgasm coming. She gripped his cock tighter and _Percy_ groaned in appreciation. He picked up his pace. He started thrusting into her deep and hard, coming out almost all the way and slamming back into her. He knew she was close. He could feel it in her body. He could hear it in her moans. He sped up, hitting her sweet spot and thumbing her clit vigorously. He felt her legs shake and her knees wobble and he just pressed her into the car. Annabeth felt the all too familiar tingles, she couldn't even moan anymore but gasp for air. _Percy_ recognized this.

"Cum for me baby girl." He demanded. Annabeth released her control and a tidal wave of an orgasm washed over her. She trembled and thrashed, she moaned loudly and cussed. All the while _Percy_ kept pounding into her relentlessly in need of his own release. Annabeth was riding out the last wave when _Percy_ slammed into her hard, slamming her hips into the floor. He growled as his cock twitched and the first string of cum spurted into the depths of her bowels. He waited till the last drop spurted out before he collapsed on top of Annabeth. Breathing heavily he asked, "Who do you belong to?"

"You, Percy." Annabeth said softly. He smiled and nuzzled into her. He slowly pulled out his limp cock and watched his cum drip out of her and pool on the gravel as she felt into slumber.

Suddenly Annabeth feel her world shaken and she heard her name being called.

"Annabeth are you okay, Annabeth" she open her eyes and let out a huge breath.

"Percy" Annabeth say slowly as she stared at the sea green eyes that she loved. 'So it was just a nightmare' Annabeth though as Percy help her to get up.

"What happen, where are us?" Annabeth asked as she look around. Oddly they are in the same room in her dream.  
>"We out from the Mansion but Annabeth," Percy suddenly break into tear as he hug her tightly muttering that he's sorry.<p>

"Percy what happen?"  
>"Kronos, he posses me when we inside the Mansion and I-I raped you" Annabeth eyes wide as she noticed her missing panties. So it really did happen. Annabeth hug Percy back.<p>

"Shush it's okay Percy, you didn't mean it and he's gone now" Annabeth try to calm Percy but tear also fell from her eyes.

"It's not okay Wise girl, he still inside me, I belong to him now, just as you belong to us" Percy said softly as he push Annabeth back into the bed and once again her gray eyes meet the same golden eyes that rape her before. However this time there's a little green in it.

"Percy fi-" Annabeth tried to say but Percy put his finger on her mouth silencing her.

"No need to talk wise girl, you only need to enjoy, after all, we gonna do this for a very, very, very long time" Percy grin as he rips Annabeth cloth and ravage into her body once more.

**Well that's the stupidest ending I have ever did and I'm sorry, I just don't know how to make a Dark Percy fic. So what do you think, If you have a request leave it as a review and PLEASE LEAVE A PEN-NAME and make sure it has Annabeth or Sally or both of them in it.**


End file.
